Kira Fate
by lostdestiny21
Summary: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture. ((Has been re edited. Check out Kira 2 after this))
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Hey guys so I redid the whole story cause I had to change a few things. But anyway before you read the story I am making this a Kira and Flay fic. So if you don't like it don't read it. Its different from the original story line of the anime so don't expect Lacus to end up with Kira. Anyways enjoy ^_^

5/7/13: re edited this chapter :)

Chapter 1

There was so much shooting going on that Kira couldn't move, he was shocked still from what Rau Le Creset had told him about this place as he still couldn't believe it. Kira would look at the pictures on the ground to think "Ultimate coordinator..."

"Kira! snap out of it kid!" Mu La Flaga said as he continue to shoot Rau Le Creset and then move back against the wall to hold his side. He flinch from the pain.

Rau Le Creset had to change his ammo to smirk as he was hiding "Kira Yamato there is one way out of this, join me that way we can kill all who oppose us" he would peek out from his hiding spot "Flay would be happy to see your alive".

Kira had wide eyes "Flay" he had flashback of her in his mind as he had wearily eyes "What did you do to her!?".

"Nothing...Yet" Rau Le Creset smirked still as he had to move back from the shots Mu La Flaga was sending out again.

Kira notice a gun not far from him as he finally get up and run to it as he grab it. But as soon as he grabbed it Rau Le Creset started to fire and Kira wasn't going to dodge in time as he had wide eyes.

Mu La Flaga all sudden push Kira out the way to get shot right in the chest. He fell back to the ground all bloody as he was panting hard.

"Mu!" Kira ran over to him to grip his suit 'Mu!".

Mu La Flaga look at Kira "Tell...Murrue...I...am...sorry" he tilt his head a little and close his eyes as he was dead.

Kira had tears in his eyes to grip Mu suit more "Mu stay alive you have to stay alive!" there was no response from Mu but he heard footsteps as he grab the gun to point it in the direction of the footsteps.

Rau Le Creset pointed his gun back at Kira as he step into view with a smirk "You should be used to people dying in front of you Kira Yamato".

Kira was shaking a little as he really didn't have a firm grip on the gun "Shut up!" he had tears in his eyes as images of Mu and Flay were in his mind.

Rau Le Creset pulled the trigger on Kira as it hit Kira on the side.

Having wide eyes Kira dropped the gun to move hand to side and move hand up to see the blood on his glove as he wasn't paying attention to Rau Le Creset who came over and just all sudden hit Kira on the back of the head to knock him out.

Picking Kira up over his shoulder, Rau looked at Mu than turned to leave Mendel colony as he head outside to see the Freedom. He decided to board on the Freedom since his Gundam was destroyed thanks to Mu. he set Kira on his lap as he smirk "You forgot to lock it kid" he have the Gundam Freedom fly as stop when he saw Yzak and Dearka "Yzak its time to leave".

Yzak notice the Freedom as he continue to point his gun at Dearka "Yes sir" he looked at Dearka "Guess we will meet again" he smirk as he went back to his Duel Gundam. Dearka watch as Yzak flew off "This isn't good..." he get back on Buster and headed back to the Archangel.

Everyone had retreated from battle for now as Murrue contacted Kusanagi and Eternal "Has anyone seen Strike and Freedom?". Lacus shake her head no and so did Cagalli as she notice Duel was coming back as she spoke to him "Dearka where is Strike and Freedom?".

Dearka looked at Murrue "Strike..was destroyed." Murrue had wide eyes as Cagalli spoke than "And Freedom?". Dearka looked at his screen "Captured by Rau Le Creuset" he make his way into the Archangel to finally get out to see Athrun sitting in his Justice Gundam still as he heard what happen.

Athrun had werry eyes "Kira" he whisper as he grip the controls not believing any of what happen.

Murrue was already starting to cry to whisper "Mu...".

A/N: I am ending it here. Don't want to give too much away just yet hehehe. Anyway what do you guys think Rau Le Creuset will do to Kira?. Find out in the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer than this one :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Want to tell you guys now that there will be sequel, I already started working on it ^_^. Anyways read and enjoy

5/7/13: Just going to post this every chapter. re edited this ^_^

Chapter 2

Arriving on the Zaft ship Rau Le Creset came out the Freedom machine carrying Kira over his shoulder as he floated to the ground. He looked at Yzak floating down next to him. Yzak looked at Kira "Sir why did you bring him here?".

Rau Le Creset smirk "He is to help us with our plans to destroy Blue Cosmos and the Archangel." he walked away from Yzak "Get some rest Yzak you will need it to learn from Kira Yamato".

Yzak make fist as he looked up at Freedom "Tch" he walks away.

Rau Le Creset bring Kira into his headquarters where he saw Flay sitting at his desk, he set Kira on the bed.

Once Flay saw who it was she had wide eyes as she couldn't believe it. She went over to him "He is bleeding".

Rau Le Creset removed his shirt to look at Flay "Attend to his wounds" he put another shirt on and head to his desk to open his draw and take some of the pills. He sit down in his chair watching Flay.

Flay remove the top half of the suit Kira was wearing to very carefully clean up the wounded area and then wrapped the bandage around Kira waist to look at him "I can't believe your alive Kira" she had wearily eyes to put the blanket on Kira and walk away to sit by Rau Le Creset "What happen to him?".

Rau Le Creset looked at Kira and then at Flay "I shot him before he shot me" he smirk as he stood up "Tell me when he wakes up" he head out of his quarters to head to the bridge.

Flay stayed by Rau Le Creset desk as he looked at Kira to finally start crying happy that he was alive this whole time.

Meanwhile on Archangel

Murrue got off the bridge to head to Mu room and she gather his stuff in a box. She couldn't stop crying as she went on her knees "Mu...".

Cagalli got on the Archangel to notice Dearka on the Justice Gundam trying to get Athrun out of it. Cagalli float over "Whats going on Dearka?".

Dearka looked at Cagalli "Athrun wants to go after the Zaft ship to get Kira back" he looks at Athrun "Yzak is still on that ship and are you willing to verse him".

Athrun had wearily eyes as he looked at Cagalli and Dearka to get up and come out of the Justice Gundam "Rau Le Creset is a dangerous guy, Kira could die in there".

Cagalli grabbed Athrun hand "I don't think Rau Le Creset capture him just to kill him Athrun. He properly wants to have Kira join him to help him with his plans". She would float down with Athrun to head toward a room. Once in the room she would set Athrun down on the bed to look at him "Relax please Athrun. You must be exhausted from fighting the Blue Cosmos Gundams".

Athrun looked at Cagalli to smile softly "I am fine but thanks for worrying about me Cagalli" he got up to touch Cagalli face to kiss her gently on the lips.

Miriallia made her way down to where the Gundams were to notice Dearka "You don't know how to relax do you".

Dearka turn to look at Mirallia to blink "Are you worried about me".

Miriallia blush faintly as she turn to face away from him "No I am not, just don't want you to be tired when you have to kick some butt".

Dearka smirk to fold arms "That sounds like your worried to me".

Miriallia just walk away "Am not!".

Dearka shake his head to smile as he looked up at his Gundam.

Meanwhile on Zaft Ship

_Kira was in the Gundam Freedom as he was destroying every Gundam that was in his sight, his eyes were dark as he panted hard. He was now floating in space looking at the destroyed pieces of Gundams._

_"See what having power is all about Kira. No one can get in your way. Me and you can rule and no would start battles with us. We would be unstoppable." Rau Le Creset voice said_

_Kira move his hands to his head as he was all sudden hearing voices from his friends._

_"Kira how could you" Athrun said._

_"Kira" Cagalli said._

_"Why Kira." Lacus said._

_"You said you would protect us" Sai said._

_"Shut...up" Kira said holding his head still._

_"You're a monster now" Flay said._

_"You are no hero" Andrew said._

_"Shut up!" Kira screamed with tears in his eyes._

Kira sit up all sudden on the bed to pant hard, he was soaked in sweat. Hands would touch Kira shoulder as Kira looked up "flay?".

Flay smile softly "Lay back down Kira before your wound opens back up" she push him back gently as she checked Kira bandages to notice his wound was still okay.

Kira look around the room now "Where are we?".

Flay look away to have wearily eyes "Your on the ship that capture me".

Before could answer a voice would be heard "Your on the Zaft ship" Rau Le Creset come into view as he was going to his desk.

Kira has wide eyes to sit up to quick as he hold his side in pain.

Rau Le Creset would chuckle softly to sit at his desk "So your finally awake hua".

Kira hold his side still to look at Rau Le Creset "Why didn't you just leave me to die".

Rau Le Creset smirk "Cause I have plans for you Kira and your going to obey them. If you don't than Flay here will die".

Flay had wearily eyes to look down.

Kira look at Rau Le Creset and then heard the door open for a soldier to as Rau Le Creset to come to the bridge.

Rau Le Creset got up "I expect your answer Kira Yamato when I come back" he walk out of the room.

"Lay back down Kira you need your rest" Flay move Kira down as she felt Kira touch her hand.

Kira looked up at her "Flay I wont let him hurt you I promise".

Flay look at Kira "But I don't want you to suffer just to protect me Kira".

"I rather suffer Flay. I can't take another person close to me dying" Kira pull her down gently to kiss her cheek.

Flay blush lightly "Kira" she move back a little to notice Kira was sleeping now as she look at him to lean forward and kiss his lips.

A/N: Going to end chapter 2 here. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it and just wait till chapter 3 you will see more into Rau Le Creseto plan ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Just re posting chapters now lol. So enjoy guys ^_^

5/7/13: re edited~

Chapter 3

On the Dominion.

Tapping his fingers, Azreal looked out the window from the bridge as he was completely annoyed that nothing was going for two days now and he didn't think Natarle Badgiruel was a great captain in the first place "We should be going after the Archangel and destroy them once and for all!".

Natarle look at Azreal "You don't know how to be patient, we will attack when they don't expect it" he looks back in the room to see the three pilots on the beds in much pain "Shouldn't you care about your pilots".

Azreal look back at the pilots "I couldn't care less if they die, they continue to fail me anyways" he look back out the window.

Natarle glared at Azreal and then looked out the window to think "Murrue be ready for the worst to come..." she had wearily eyes.

On the Zaft ship.

Kira was sitting up on the bed, alone in the room as he look up at the ceiling thinking a day ago when he was awake and he spoke to Rau Le Creset.

"So what is your choice Kira Yamato" Rau Le Creset sit at his desk looking at Kira.

Kira got up from the bed slowly and look at Rau Le Creset "I will join you but you need to promise to not hurt Flay'.

Rau Le Creset look at Kira to get up "I promise you I wont hurt her as long as you listen to me" he walk over to Kira to give Kira a red suit "Wear this now and forget about Archangel being your friend cause now its your enemy" he walk past Kira to the door "Get some more rest for now till I need you".

Kira heard the door open as Rau Le Creset left as he looked at the red uniform to have wearily eyes.

Kira close his eyes to sigh softly and got up as he pull off the suit he was wearing as it was stained from his blood. He was in his boxers when he heard the doors open to notice Flay as he blush faintly.

Flay had a food tray in her hands as she blush faintly to look at Kira body and then she turn around to have her back to him "I am so sorry I should have told you I was coming in".

Kira blush faintly still as he got the red uniform on "Its okay Flay...you can turn back around".

Flay turn back around to walk over to the bed and set the tray down "I brought you food so you could eat, you need your strength".

Kira look at the food tray and sit back down on the bed to put the tray on his lap to eat what was on there to look up to notice Flay was still looking at him to blink "What?" he asked confused.

Flay blush to look away "Why don't you wear a shirt, doesn't the suit stick to you when you sweat?".

Kira blush lightly "Um I usually do wear shirt but...um I didn't know I would end up here. So I will just have to deal with it sticking to me".

Flay look at Kira and they all sudden just laugh lightly together at what they were talking about.

As they stopped laughing Kira went back to eating as Flay look at the old uniform to bend down to pick it up "Do you want me to save this?".

Kira look at the old uniform "Its stained with my blood and mu blood so I can't wear it again just throw it out..." he look away "I am...Zaft soldier now..." he couldn't believe he said that as he had wearily eyes.

Flay walk over to Kira to go on her knees to look at Kira "Kira...are you sure you want to do this?".

Kira had wearily eyes as he would look at Flay "I am sure... I promised to protect you".

Flay had wearily eyes as she move hands to his face to lean forward to kiss him on the lips gently.

The doors open as Rau Le Creset walk in to clear his throat.

Flay pull away slowly as she sat on the bed next to Kira to blush looking down.

Rau Le Creset look at Flay than looked at Kira "Come on over here with me Kira" he walk over to his desk to sit down as a screen appear on his desk.

Kira went over to Rau Le Creset "Am I still piloting the freedom?".

Rau Le Creset look at Kira "No you will be piloting my Gundam Providence. That way your enemies don't know what is coming" he look back at the screen "We are going to speak to the Archangel. Threat them if they don't give up you will destroy them".

Kira have wearily eyes to look over at Flay.

Flay look back at Kira with sad eyes as she knew how hard this could be for Kira.

Kira look back at Rau Le Creset "Fine. Put them on".

Rau Le Creset smirk as he would grab the phone to put on his ear "Contact the Archangel".

On the Archangel.

Sai heard a beep on his monitor as he blinked "Incoming message from the Zaft ship" he look at Miri.

Miri look at Sai then made an announcement "Captain Murrue the Zaft ship is trying to contact us please come to the bridge".

Athrun heard the announcement as he looked at Cagalli and Dearka to run toward the bridge.

Murrue arrive in the elevator as she still looked depressed as she walk over to her chair. She notice Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli were on the bridge now than looked at Miri "Let the Eternal see this too".

Miri nodded looking back at her monitor.

Murrue sat down "Bring it on screen".

Sai nod looking back at his monitor to bring the message onto the screen as Rau Le Creset and Kira was seen.

Athrun had wide eyes "Kira!".

Murrue look at Rau Le Creset "You wish to speak to us?".

Rau Le Creset smile "Archangel I am giving you a warning if you don't give up now, Kira Yamato will destroy your ship".

Everyone was obviously shocked as Murrue made fist having wearily eyes.

Athrun show in the view "Stop this Rau Le Creset you can't destroy the Archangel!".

Rau Le Creset chuckle softly as he looked at Kira.

Kira look at Athrun "We will destroy it Athrun and if you refuse to give up you will just end up dying like your friend Nicol".

Athrun have wide eyes as he had a flashback of Nicol death.

Lacus finally interrupted on the screen "How could you Kira! We are trying to create peace and you just want to start a bigger problem!".

Kira made fist on his sides as he looks at Lacus, then look away to remember what Rau Le Creset said to him as he than look back at Lacus to hit his hands on the desk to just burst out yelling at her "You're the problem here! we have a better plan to create peace and your just in our way!".

Everyone was silent as they couldn't believe Kira said that.

Rau Le Creset smirk "You have two days to think it over. If you don't give up by then, than we will destroy you" he ended the message.

Kira was shaking with his eyes closed as tears rolled down his face.

Rau Le Creset got up to touch Kira shoulder "Nice job" he walk away from Kira to head back out of the room.

Flay walk to Kira to grab his hand to pull him back over to the bed to have him sit down 'Shh Kira I am here." She was on her knees looking at Kira crying.

Kira all sudden just let the tears out looking at Flay now.

Flay move up to hug Kira "That must have been so hard" she had wearily eyes "I am sorry you had to do that".

Kira bury his head into her shoulder as he just continue to cry.

On the Archangel.

Everyone was still shocked about what just happen.

Lacus came on the screen "I can't believe it Murrue".

Murrue got up as she looked at Lacus "I cant either..." she looks at the crew "We have two days to decide. Tell me what you all want to do than...".

Lacus had wearily eyes as she would vanish from the screen.

Athrun all sudden just ran to the elevator.

"Athrun!" Cagalli and Dearka would say as they go after him.

Athrun got back to where the Gundams were to float toward his Gundam Justice to go inside and was about to start it until Cagalli and Deaka enter to stop him.

"Stop Athrun you don't know what you're doing." Cagalli tried to grab Athrun.

Athrun push her hands away "I do know what I am doing! I am going to the Zaft ship and getting Kira back myself!".

Dearka hit the Gundam "Your nuts. You're going to get yourself killed cause you have no clue what to expect!".

Cagalli had wearily eyes to look at Athrun "Kira...weather you like it or not...is our enemy our now...".

Athrun had wide eyes to shake his head "No I wont believe it! Get out my Gundam so I can go rescue him!".

"Athrun!" Cagalli try to calm Athrun down.

Athrun continue to shake his head as he started to have tears and than look at Cagalli and Dearka "Let me go!".

"Athrun!" Cagalli move forward to move hands on Athrun shoulders to shake him gentle "Kira is our enemy!". She had tears in her eyes "Face it!".

Athrun just break down crying as he moves his hand to his hair to grip as he felt Cagalli just hug him as he whisper "Kira...".

A/N: Dun dun dun. The end scene really shows how Athrun cares for his best friend. my favorite scene was when Fray walked in on Kira getting dress XD. What do you guys think? see what happens next chapter guys! Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Still a Kira and Flay fic guys please keep that in mind. So keep on enjoying the chapters.

5/7/14- re-editing =)

Chapter 4

On the Zaft ship.

Yzak come out of his Gundam Duel to float down to the ground and would look at the Gundam Freedom.

"Yzak your going to pilot the Gundam Freedom" Rau Le Creset say as he came over to him.

"What?" Yzak look at Rau Le Creset a little surprise.

"Kira will pilot my Gundam Providence so I expect you to use Gundam Freedom. Kira is going to show you what he has done" Rau Le Creset look at the door to see Kira.

Kira float over to them "Follow me" he float up to the Gundam Freedom to go inside with Yzak and he type in a few things on the keyboard "It should be all set up the way you fight" he gets out of the chair.

Yzak sit in the chair to look at the system and then looked Kira "I don't trust you still".

Kira look at Yzak "..." he look away to sigh softly.

Yzak got up to go out and look below "Just don't get in my way when I am fighting" he float down.

Kira float down too to than look back at the Freedom as he was having flashbacks about what happen a day ago. He look away to close his eyes to think "I am sorry...everyone..." .

Rau Le Creset look at Yzak walking past him "You don't go out with Kira until I tell you. Understood Yzak".

Yzak stop to make fist by his sides "Yes...sir" he walk away.

Rau Le Creset look at Kira "Kira shall we go see what the response is of the Archangel"

Kira look over at Rau Le Creset to nod "Yes sir" he walk away with Rau Le Creset .

On the Archangel

Athrun was sleeping on the bed as Cagalli sat on the bed looking at Athrun wondering if he was okay now after he went nuts a day ago. She look away to look at the ground as she had flashback at what Kira said, she grip the bed sheets to have wearily eyes "Kira" .

Miri was the only one on the bridge as everyone seemed to be resting. She lean back against the chair sigh and then get up.

Dearka came on the bridge "Miri" he walk over to her "Why are you still up here? Go rest like the others".

Miri raise her brow to fold her arms looking at Dearka "Someone has to stay and look after the monitors".

Dearka blink and then shake his head "Must you be so mean" he smirk as he move close to her and move arms around her waist.

Miri blush lightly when she notice he was coming closer and she all sudden had to pull away due to a beep from the monitor as she looked at it "Its a message from Zaft" she had wide eyes.

Dearka press the button "Captin Murrue please come to the bridge there is a message from Zaft".

With that announcement Athrun woke up and sat up "Cagalli".

Cagalli looked at Athrun and nod to run out with Athrun to the bridge.

Sai and other staff came on the bridge first to get in positions. Than Murrue came. Than Athrun and Cagalli.

Murrue look at everyone "Are we ready?" she notice everyone nod as they were ready as she looked at Sai to nod.

Sai nod back to look at his monitor and get the message on the screen.

Kira was sitting down now and Rau Le Creset was next to him standing as Kira looked at them "Archangel what is your choice".

Athrun look at Kira as he walk over to Murrue and just looked at Kira.

Murrue look at Athrun and then looked at Kira "We aren't giving up. We rather fight until the end".

Rau Le Creset smirk as he put hand on Kira shoulder.

Kira look down at the desk to have wearily eyes "Than we have no choice but to destroy you". He end the message.

Athrun walk to the elevator "I'll go out first".

"No Athrun" Dearka move hand to Athrun shoulder "We will all go" he smiled softly.

Murrue look at Dearka than at everyone "Alright battle stations everyone".

Dearka went over to Miri to lean over her "Wish me luck?".

Miri blush "Yeah right".

Dearka smirk to kiss Miri on the cheek and head to the elevator.

Miri blush deep "Good luck" she whisper.

Dearka, Athrun and Cagalli all went to there Gundams and got ready to launch out into space.

"Dearka, Buster, launching!".

"Athrun Zala, justice, launching!".

"Cagalli, Strike Rouge, launching!".

The Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi got there missiles and what not ready for what was coming to them.

On the Zaft ship.

The ship was making its way to the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi .

Kira grab a helmet from the locker he had in the locker room. He had wearily eyes as he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Kira" Flay float over to him as she hug him from behind.

"Flay..." Kira turn in her arms to look at her.

"Promise you will come back" Flay had werry eyes as she was worried.

Kira smile softly "Of course I will...I made a promise to protect you remember" he move hand to her cheek to lean close to her and kissed her lips.

Out in Space.

Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli stay by the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi waiting for Kira to come out. What they didn't expect was missiles that all sudden were coming toward them as the three Gundams shot them down

"Its the Dominon!" Miri said as everyone was shocked.

On the Dominion.

Azrael smirk "Perfect we have them now!".

Natarle looked at the Archangel to have wearily eyes.

Azrael got up "Send out the pilots now!".

Shani, Clotho and Orga got to the Gundams and got ready to launch.

"Shani, Forbidden, launching!".

"Clotho, Raider, Launching!".

"Orga, Calamity, launching!".

They got into space and head toward the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi.

On the Zaft.

Kira finally made his way to the Providence Gundam to get in.

Rau Le Creset came on the screen "Kira seems like the Dominion has arrived. Just do some damage and I will be pleased."

Kira nodded "Yes sir" he got ready to launch "Kira Yamato, Providence, launch!" he launches into space to head toward the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi. As Kira gets close he notices the Dominion firing at the Archangel. Eternal and Kusanagi were firing at the Dominion. The Strike Rouge and Buster fighting Raider, Calamity and Forbidden. The Justice was trying to protect the Archangel the best he could.

Kira look at the Justice Gundam to than look down as he was shaking a little to grip his controls. When Kira looked back up he had dark eyes as he flew toward Athrun to smash right into him to get him away from the Archangel. He flied back as the sensors came off the Providence to head toward the Striker as Kira got the beam saber out.

Athrun was flying away from the sensors trying to completely ignore them, as he looks at the Providence "Kira...". Athrun close his eyes to shake a little and then open to have tears in his eyes "Why Kira!".

Kira didn't even answer Athrun as he flew toward Athrun to clash beam sabers and then separated.

Raider and Calamity weren't giving Strike Rouge a break as they were hitting her from every angel as the Strike Rouge arm and leg exploded.

Athrun looked up at her "Cagalli!" he went to her to try to protect her from the Raider and Calamity.

The Forbidden wasn't giving Buster a break at all as Buster was dodging most of the attacks.

Kira avoided Athrun now to head toward the Archangel and slash the beam saber at the cannon to destroy it. He landed on the Archangel to look at the bridge inside.

Everyone inside had wide eyes.

"NO KIRA" Athrun said as he was still protecting Cagalli.

Kira was about to slash the bridge but the Eternal finally helped out to fire at Kira. Kira had to fly away to avoid the gun shots.

Lacus came on his screen "Kira!".

Kira looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Kira please stop this we are your friends!" Lacus had tears in her eyes.

Kira press the button to get her off the screen as he head toward the Eternal. The sensors came out to shoot at the Eternal now.

There was an explosion as Kira looked up to see that Justice killed the calamity.

The Dominion would signal flares for Forbidden and Raider to come back as the two pilots would do so.

With the distraction of the pilots going to the dominion. Kira went to attack the Strike Rouge who was going back to the Archangel.

Cagalli sensors went off as she notice Kira coming for her "Kira stop!".

Kira still went head on toward the Strike Rouge to have his beam saber out. He raise it up to slash toward her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun scream.

Buster ended up going in front of Strike Rouge to have its whole left side destroyed.

Miri saw from the Archangel as she had wearily eyes to have a flashback when Dearka kissed her on the cheek. She look at Buster "Dearka".

"Dearka!" Athrun stare from above.

Dearka was passed out from the damage.

Kira raise his beam saber to finish off Buster.

"KIRA" Athrun tackle Kira away before Kira could finish Buster off.

Strike Rouge grab Buster to pull it back to the Archangel.

Kira got away from Athrun to be couple feet away.

Rau Le Creset came on the screen "Come back Kira you did great".

Kira look at Rau Le Creset and nod "Yes sir" the screen went blank.

Athrun panted hard as he looked at Providence.

Kira look at Athrun and then turned to indicate he was leaving.

Athrun fly toward Kira to go in front of him to stop him "Kira don't go back! Rau Le Creset is using you!".

Kira didn't speak at all as he had the sensors shoot at Athrun as Kira flew fast toward Athrun to use the beam saber and cut the Justice legs.

"Athrun!" Lacus shouted from the Eternal "Shoot the Providence!" the Eternal would shoot at Providence.

Kira turn to cut the Justice arms before he flew away from the Eternal attacks as he flew back to the Zaft ship.

"Athrun!" Cagalli was on the bridge now seeing Justice Gundam just floating now.

Athrun heard Cagalli as he looked at the Zaft ship flying away "Kira" he thought before he passed out.

A/N: Ending it in suspense ^_^. Sorry if I didn't give the dominion pilots much talking scenes. What did you guys think? Did you actually think that some of the characters would of died? maybe in the next chapter. reviews please ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Hey guys so this chapter your going to see more of Rau Le Creset plan. I am trying to see how many chapters this will be but there is still so much to write about so who knows when this will end lol. Please enjoy ^_^.

5/7/13- re-edited~~~

Chapter 5

On the Zaft ship.

As Kira got on the ship, he have his eyes close panting softly, he gripped the controls still as he was having a flashback of Cagalli, Lacus, Dearka and Athrun. he all sudden had the tears run down his face "Athrun...Dearka...Cagalli...Lacus...I am sorry" he heard the cockpit open.

"Kira" Flay got in the Gundam Providence to all sudden hug Kira "I am so glad you made it back".

Kira move his arms around Flay waist "Flay".

Flay sit on Kira lap to look at Kira as she took Kira helmet off and set it between them as she wiped Kira tears to look into his eyes "Kira...you can't handle this by yourself...its so much pain to deal with" she grip the suit on Kira shoulders to move head on Kira chest as she started to have tears "Just let Rau Le Creset kill me".

Kira had wearily eyes as he move hands to Flay head "No Flay..." he move hands to her face to bring her face up to look in her eyes "I wont let him touch you. I rather suffer" he lean close to have his head rest on her head to look closely in her eyes to smile softly.

Flay had wearily eyes to move her head to kiss Kira on the lips gently and then grab his hands to head out of the Providence Gundam to float down to the ground and float toward the locker room.

Rau Le Creset was in front of the locker room "Ahh Kira Yamato great job I must say." he give Kira the red uniform "Wear this. You are part of Zaft now'.

Kira grab the uniform to look at Rau Le Creset "What is the plan now sir?".

"Well seeing how the Blue Cosmos seems to get in the way when we want to destroy the Archangel. We will wait until there other two pilots are destroyed. For now get some rest" Rau Le Creset nod as he walk away.

Kira get in the locker room with Flay to notice Yzak was in there too.

Yzak close his locker to be in his uniform still to look at Kira "Listen here Kira Yamato, you kill Athrun and Dearka I will kill you myself".

Kira look at Flay and then looked back at Yzak "I will do whatever Rau Le Creset tells me so wouldn't that mean you have to kill Rau Le Creset?".

Yzak make fist by his side to look pretty angry "Tch" he float to the entrance to leave.

Flay look at Yzak leaving "He doesn't like anyone".

Kira float over to his locker "I don't understand how he is still alive" he shake his head as he strip from the suit as he notice Flay looking at him to blush.

Flay blush back to look away "Sorry again".

Kira put the suit in the locker "Um I am going to take a shower".

Flay blush still "Okay I'll meet you back in the room" she walk out of the locker room.

Kira smile softly to close the locker and remove his boxers to wrap towel around his waist to go to the shower.

On the Archangel.

Athrun and Dearka were in the infirmary, they weren't in the best shape after that battle.

Cagalli sit on the chair looking at Athrun.

Lacus come in the room "How bad are they?".

"Athrun bruise his ribs, head and right arm. Deaka bruise his ribs, neck and left arm." Cagalli said as she looked at Lacus "It could have been a lot worse. They need to rest the best they can".

Lacus sit in the chair next to Cagalli "Have they woken up at all?".

Cagalli shake her head no as she looked down having wearily eyes.

Lacus side hug Cagalli "The Dominion and Zaft aren't following us anymore. So we are safe for now".

Cagalli make fist to have tears in her eyes "What was Kira thinking!?".

Lacus had wearily eyes "I don't know Cagalli...but I am not giving up on him. The Kira we know is still in there".

The doors open as Lacus and Cagalli looked to see Miri.

Miri walk in to walk over to Dearka to see the bandages on him as she sat down in the chair to have a flashback when he kissed her cheek again as she move hand to his hand to look at him.

On the Dominion.

Azrael was clearly pissed off as he watch the two pilots on the bed in pain "How hard can it be to destroy a damm ship!". He got out the room to float to the bridge as he notice Natarle floating to the captain quarters. He float over to the room "Where do you think your going".

"I am going to rest. You should do the same Azrael if you want to be ready for the next battle with the Archangel" Natarle said.

"No we should attack them when they don't have anyone to protect them!" Azrael look at her.

Natarle looked at him "In case you forgot the Eternal and Kusanagi are also with them. That is three ships against one ship and two Gundams. The odds are against us Azrael now please leave so I can rest".

Azrael didn't say anything as he left and head to his own room to go to the computer and try to see what he could do to improve their chances.

On the Zaft ship.

Kira had the uniform on now as he floated to the room. He enter it to see Flay sleeping on the bed as he float over to look at her. He than float over to the desk to sit at the chair to look at the monitor. He notice the GENESIS and Patrick Zala pictures as he looked at it "It destroyed the Lunar base of Ptolemaios..." he whisper to click on the GENESIS picture to zoom it up "Are we going to destroy it?".

Rau Le Creset enter the room to see Kira in his chair as he didn't seem to mind "I see you found out about what the GENSIS did now" he went by Kira.

"Sir are we going to destroy it?" Kira looked at Rau Le Creset.

Rau Le Creset put hand on Kira shoulder "We are. I wasn't going to destroy it but seeing that I have you now on our side I don't see a reason for the weapon." he looked at Kira to smirk "And seeing how the Dominion is after the Archangel now. We will go to PLANTS to destroy the thing. We are heading there now so be sure you get your rest, Yzak is going to help you as well." a soldier enter to ask for Rau Le Creset and Rau Le Creset left.

Kira watch Rau Le Creset leave and then looked back at monitor and then got up to walk over to the bed and crawl on it to lay down next to Flay and move his arms around her to keep her close as he close his eyes.

On the Archangel.

Miri was the only one in the infirmary now as Lacus and Cagalli went to get something to eat. She look over at Athrun.

"He..must be in...bad shape too" Dearka said struggling to talk due to the pain.

Miri had wide eyes as she looked back at Dearka "your awake".

"Don't...be...so surprised Miri" Dearka looked at Miri "What...happen?".

"Well after you got hurt...Athrun try to stop Kira from going back but just ended up getting hurt instead" Miri looked at Athrun and then back at Dearka.

Dearka look at Miri "Have you been... sitting here... the whole time?... You must have been... worried about me..." he smirk softly.

Miri blush softly "Was not I just took over for Lacus. She wanted to make sure you two didn't get up when your suppose to be resting".

"You're a lire...you care...about me" Dearka smirk still.

"Shut up" Miri said playfully but accidently hit Dearka arm.

"Oww" Dearka flinch in pain.

"Ahh I am sorry" Miri got up to lean over and rub his arm gently as she looks down at him.

Dearka chuckle softly and moan softly from the pain as he had his eyes closed "Its...okay" he open his eyes to look up into her eyes.

Miri lean head forward to kiss Dearka on the lips gently.

Cagalli came back into the room and she stopped when she notice Miri and Dearka was kissing to blink.

Miri heard the doors open as she pulled away quickly to see Cagalli in the room to blush "Um Dearka is up I am going to get him some water" she float past Cagalli to go out.

"Um" Cagalli blink to watch her leave "Okay..than?" she looked at Dearka to point at the door "Did she just kiss you".

Dearka close his eyes "Maybe".

Cagalli blink and then shake her head to walk over and sit in the chair by Athrun to look at him and then looked at Dearka "I have to thank you for saving me Dearka".

"Its...no problem" Dearka said still struggling with his words due to the pain.

Cagalli look at Athrun to move her hand to his hair to move away from his eyes.

Miri came back with water as she goes over to Dearka "Dearka?" wondering if he was still awake.

Dearka open his eyes from Miri voice "That..was..fast".

Miri smile softly than looked at Cagalli staring at her as she blush than looked back at Dearka to lean over and move hand under his head to lift "Drink...you must be thirsty".

Dearka sip water from a straw as he close his eyes again. When he was done drinking he move away from the straw.

Miri set Dearka head back down and set the water down "Get some rest alright".

"That's...the only thing I can do" Dearka smile softly with eyes closed to rest.

Miri head out the room to lean against the wall as she blush and touch her lips as she had a flashback of the kiss.

"Miri" Sai float over to her "Is everything okay?".

"Yeah everything is fine. You going to the cafeteria" Miri look at Sai.

"Yeah let's go together" Sai float past her and Miri followed.

On Dominion.

Shani and Clotho were seen now not in pain, they were just minding their own business. Not caring about the fact Orga was dead.

Shani was listening to music as he lean against the wall.

Clotho on the other hand was playing his video game as he floated in the air.

Azrael walk past the room "Useless pilots I have." he walk to the bridge and sit in the chair as he really couldn't find a way to improve their chances.

Natarle come on the bridge to sit down "What is the status of the Zaft ship and Archangel".

A soldier pull it up on the screen "Seems like the Zaft ship is heading to GENSIS and the Archangel is by the destroyed Lunar base of Ptolemaios".

Natarle would look at the screen "I see the Archangel must be trying to hide for now".

"All the more reason to attack them" Azrael said clearly annoyed still.

Natarle look at Azrael "We are still working on repairs of our ship. So be patient Azrael please" she was trying to be nice to the man she hated so much.

Azrael didn't say anything more as he looked out the bridge window.

On the Archangel.

Cagalli come into the infirmary with a warm wash cloth as she walked over to Athrun and notice he didn't wake up yet. She dab the wash cloth gently on Athrun face to see him flinch his eyes a little "Athrun?".

Athrun open his eyes slowly as he saw Kira "Ki..ra?" he open his eyes fully to see Cagalli "Cag..alli."

Cagalli would smile softly to move the wash cloth back and touch Athrun face "Athrun your finally awake".

"What...happen" Athrun try to sit up through the pain.

"Don't move Athrun, you need to continue rest" Cagalli put hands on Athrun shoulders.

"I...am...fine..." Athrun sat up clearly in pain still "Tell...me...what...happen".

Cagalli sigh as she move hands to Athrun face to have him look at her "When you tried to stop Kira he just ended up destroying your Gundam Justice. You and Dearka were injured so you need to keep resting".

"Where...is...Kira..now?" Athrun was obviously not listening to her to rest.

"The Zaft ship is heading toward the PLANT." Cagalli looked at Athrun.

Athrun had wide eyes "My...father...there... going to ...destroy the... PLANT...I need to do something...before its...too late" he tried moving but just end up flinching from the pain.

"Athrun you're not going anywhere in your condition" Cagalli lay Athrun back down carefully "Don't make me strap you down to this bed Athrun".

Athrun was going to say something but the pain just made him pass out.

Cagalli shake her head to sigh "Always overdoing it Athrun" she look down at him and kiss his lips gently.

A/N: Ending it here ^_^. My favorite part to write was between Dearka and Miri it was so cute lol. So what do you guys think will happen? Actually better question what do you guys want to see happen? Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: In this chapter you will see Cagalli feelings. You will see two characters be intimate and I didn't write the whole scene but if you want the whole scene I will personally give it to you guys in message ^_^. So I hope you guys enjoy.

5/7/13- re edited =)

Chapter 6

On the Zaft ship.

Being that the ship was close to the PLANT, Kira and Yzak was getting ready.

Rau Le Creset was on the bridge with Flay as he had his arms folded "If Yzak and Kira actually work together they can do this quick.

Flay look at Rau Le Creset "Wont the PLANT know we are coming and attack them?".

Rau Le Creset smirk "You would think so but I have gotten close to Patrick Zala so he could trust me. As soon as we are close enough Kira and Yzak will destroy the GENESIS and the PLANT. Hopefully they wont have to battle anyone". He look at the window of the bridge "Hmm time to put our plan to action".

"I'll tell them" Flay float away to head to the Gundams. She float over to Kira " Rau Le Creset said its time".

Kira looked at Flay "Got it" he got up to peek out the Providence Gundam to look at the Freedom Gundam "Hey Yzak you ready?".

"Lets just get this over with!" Yzak close his cockpit.

Flay blink and then looked at Kira as she kissed his cheek "Come back in one piece okay" she smile softly.

"I will I promise" Kira kiss her cheek back and got into the Gundam. The cockpit closed when Flay floated away as Kira got ready to launch. "Kira Yamato, Providence, launching!" he got out in space.

"Yzak, Freedom, launching!" Yzak got out in space to be next to Kira.

They both fly toward the GENESIS. There was a few Gundams in the way but they were destroyed.

The PLANT was on alert now.

Yzak and Kira got to the GENESIS and start shooting at it.

The Zaft ship start shooting at the PLANT.

Patrick Zala slammed his fist on the desk as he got up "How is this happening!" he was furious as he looked at the monitor "Stop them! Send out the Gundams now!".

The citizens were screaming as they ran all over the place.

Yzak and Kira destroy the GENESIS after a while.

Yzak fly away from Kira to destroy the PLANTS.

Kira start doing the same away from Yzak as he had some Gundams that came his way to destroy them as he all sudden had a flashback of Athrun and Dearka. He had wearily eyes.

The PLANT exploded as it was completely destroyed now. Everyone dead as it made Kira think of Heliopolis as he looked down to shake a little.

Rau Le Creset came on the screen "Kira Yzak good job. Come back to the ship" he vanish from the screen.

Yzak fly back to the ship.

Kira looked at the destroyed PLANT to than head back to the ship as well.

On the Archangel

The robotic bird was flying all over the ship as it finally found its way in the infirmary to enter and land on Athrun chest "Birdy" tilt its head cutely.

Athrun open his eyes slowly to notice the robotic bird "Torii" he whisper as he slowly start to sit up as he flinch from the pain. He look over at Dearka who was still sleeping and then looked at the robotic bird that was now on his shoulder "I...bet...you..miss Kira".

"Birdy" the robotic tilt its head still.

Athrun have image of Kira and Rau Le Creset in his mind as he grip the bed sheets. He push the sheets away to move his legs off the bed. He notice the bandages and notice that he was just in his boxers. He got up from the bed slowly as he move his good hand to his side as he flinch in pain.

"Athrun!" Lacus came in the room as the robotic bird would fly away. Lacus went over to Athrun "Get back in the bed now".

Athrun shake his head no.

Lacus sigh "Stop being stubborn and rest".

"But I have... to save my... father ...and Kira" Athrun looked at Lacus.

"If you go out there like this than you will just end up killing yourself Athrun." Lacus touch Athrun shoulders.

Cagalli came in the room now to have wearilyy eyes "Athrun..." she said softly as she obviously looked like she had bad news.

"Cagalli...what..happen?...Please..tell me" Athrun flinch from the pain.

"Kira...destroyed... the PLANTS" Cagalli went closer to Athrun "Your father wasn't able to escape...".

Athrun all sudden just fell on his knees to have tears go down his cheek "Father...".

Cagalli went on her knees to hug Athrun.

Dearka was still asleep though the whole thing.

"Cagalli let's get him on the bed" Lacus look at her as she got Athrun one side and Cagalli got the other side to lift Athrun up and bring him back to the bed to set him down and lay Athrun back. Lacus move the blanket on Athrun.

Cagalli wipe Athrun tears 'Athrun I am sorry that you had to find this out. Just please focus on getting better. If you keep moving your slowing your healing process".

Athrun still had tears down his face as his eyes were closed "Cagalli...stay with me..don't go out ...and fight...please...I don't want... to lose you...".

Cagalli smile softly "I am not going anywhere I am right here...I'll be here when you wake up..." she wipe his tears.

Athrun doze off slowly.

Cagalli look at Athrun dozing off as she look down trying to stay strong by not missing Kira but it seemed impossible. She have tears stream down her face as she image Kira in her mind "Kira please come back" she move hand to her face as she couldn't control her tears.

Lacus head out of the room to float in the hall as she all sudden stop to have wearily eyes "Kira...what are you doing...".

On the Zaft ship.

Kira floated to the room now in uniform as he kept having flashbacks of the PLANT being destroyed. He enter the room to see Rau Le Creset sitting at his desk.

Rau Le Creset looked up at Kira "Kira I have made arrangements for you to stay in Athrun and Dearka room since there not here anymore. Flay I believe is already there".

Kira nod "Yes sir" he look at Rau Le Creset "Sir can I ask you about Athrun and Dearka?".

Rau Le Creset stood up "You may".

"The next time I see them would you like me to kill them or capture them so you can give them your own personal punishment" Kira look at Rau Le Creset still.

Rau Le Creset smirk "I was waiting for you to ask that. They have betrayed me so I want you to kill them. Cagalli on the other hand you can capture, if we can get her to join us than Orb will be on our side and we will be truly powerful".

Kira nod "Understood sir. When we meet them again I will for sure do so" he than left the room as he floated to Athrun and Dearka room. When the doors open he saw Flay gathering Athrun and Dearka stuff in a box as he had wearily eyes.

Flay looked at Kira "Rau Le Creset gave us this room but there stuff is still here" she notice Kira was shaken up "Kira whats the matter?".

Kira float over to the bed and sit on it to whisper "Rau Le Creset...wants me to kill Athrun and Dearka..." he grip the sheets from the bed "And capture Cagalli" he close his eyes to shake a little "When I was destroying the PLANT I couldn't stop thinking about how Heliopolis was destroyed" he start to have tears down his face.

Flay have wearily eyes as she walked over and go between Kira legs to go on her knees as she looked up at Kira "He is making you miserable Kira" she had tears down her face as she got up "I am going to tell him you wont do it." she was about to float away.

Kira grab her arm to get up "No Flay please don't" he have her face him to look into her eyes as he kiss her lips.

Flay move hands to Kira uniform as she grip it to move head back gently to look at him "Kira" she had werry eyes "I...love you" she blush faintly.

Kira blush faintly as he move hands to her face "I love you too" he kiss her again.

Flay move her hands to slowly undo Kira shirt as they fall onto the bed.

On the Archangel.

Miri float to the infirmary to enter as she notice Cagalli still crying. She float over to her and give Cagalli tissues as she sat on the chair next to her "I heard Athrun keeps trying to go save Kira".

Cagalli wipe her tears with the tissue "Can you blame him? He wants Kira back just as bad as I do." she looks at Miri "I want to so much to go and get Kira but I cant do it alone" she look at Athrun to have wearily eyes.

Miri move hand to Cagalli shoulder "Cagalli try to contact Kira maybe you can get through to him".

Cagalli look at Miri "I can't leave Athrun alone".

"Don't worry me and Miri will make sure he doesn't move" Dearka said as he was sitting up.

Miri looked at Dearka and then at Cagalli "Dearka is in better shape than Athrun is right now cause Dearka was resting. So go Cagalli I'll get you if Athrun wakes up".

Cagalli got up "Alright." she look back at Athrun and then leave the room.

Miri got up as she went over to Dearka and sit behind as she check his bandages "Going to have to change these bandages" she got back up to grab the bandages in a draw and come back to sit in front of Dearka and start to remove the bandages as she look at him "How do you feel?".

Dearka move his arm and neck a little "Well it doesn't hurt that much like it did four days ago" he got up from the bed slowly "Still feel some pain as I stand up straight" he sit down as his stomach all sudden growled to blink.

Miri couldn't help but giggle as she took out a food bar to give to Dearka "I figured you would be hungry. When Cagalli comes back I'll get you more food".

Dearka took the bar to open it "Thanks" he eat the bar to look over at Athrun "So what happen when I was sleeping?".

Miri look at Athrun "Kira destroyed the PLANTS and GENESIS. Patrick Zala wasnt able to escape".

"He destroyed it all by himself?" Dearka looked at Miri.

"No the duel helped him" Miri looked at Dearka.

Dearka continue to eat the bar "Yzak...I wonder if he is fed up with Rau Le Creset yet...".

Miri start to move the bandages back on Dearka bruise areas "Bet he isn't fond of Kira of being there".

"For sure" Dearka chuckle softly as he finish the bar.

Miri got up to put the bandages back where they belong than grab the old bandages to throw them out as she turn to look at Dearka standing again.

Dearka walk over to Athrun and sit down in the chair slowly still in pain "You think Kira will come back?".

Miri sit next to him "I hope so I miss him" she look Athrun.

On Zaft ship.

Kira was laying in bed naked with Flay as they were both asleep until Kira heard announcement "Kira Yamato to Rau Le Creset headquarters you have an incoming message". Kira wake up to sigh softly as he sat up and move hand in hair, he saw Flay asleep still as he got up and would start putting his uniform back on as he would head out the room. When he made it to Rau Le Creset headquarters he went in.

Rau Le Creset got up from his desk "I'll leave you alone for this one Kira, I trust you" he float out of the room to give Kira privacy.

Kira watch Rau Le Creset leave as he float to the desk to sit at the chair as he wonder who it could be. He click onto the message to see Cagalli sitting at the captain desk "Cagalli".

Cagalli look at Kira "Kira finally I got in touch with you. I need to talk to you".

Kira lean back against the chair "I am listening go on" he had to keep pretending cause he knew Rau Le Creset was properly listening.

Cagalli had wearily eyes "Please stop doing all of this. Stop following Rau Le Creset orders and come back to the Archangel. I miss you. Athrun can't seem to heal right cause he keeps trying to go out and find you. Everyone wants you back Kira".

Kira grip the arms of the chair "Is that all?".

"What do you mean that's all!? What has gotten into you!" Cagalli hit her hands on the desk pissed off now.

"Just cause everyone misses me doesn't mean I will come back to the Archangel. I am a Zaft soldier now and whatever Rau Le Creset tells me to do I follow. So Cagalli be ready cause next time we see each other I will be destroying the Archangel and if you survive I will bring you here so you can join us. That way orb will be on our side and we will be unstoppable" Kira grip the arms of the chair more.

Cagalli had tears down her cheeks to shake her head and looked at Kira "I can't believe you! Do we mean nothing to you now!".

Kira move hand to the screen "Goodbye Cagalli".

"No Kira! tell me why!" Cagalli continue have tears in her eyes.

Kira didn't even answer her as he ended the message to make fist to close his eyes to shake a little "I am sorry Cagalli" he would get up slowly as he made his way out of the headquarters.

Rau Le Creset wasn't far from the room as he obviously heard everything to smirk as he was pleased.

Cagalli was sitting at the desk still as she was crying so much now and buried her head on the desk "Kira".

A/N: Ending this chapter here. Sorry if the Dominion wasn't in here at all. I love how this chapter was longer too. Wait till next chapter ^_^. Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: This chapter took awhile cause anything could happen in this chapter. But guess what someone is capture and someone joins the archangel. Read to find out ^_^.

5/7/13- re edited~~~~~

Chapter 7

On the Dominion.

Natarle was in her headquarters looking at the report "Everything is in great shape now." She lean back against the chair to sign softly "Have no choice now to go after the Archangel now" she really wasn't looking forward to it as it has been over six days since they last saw the Archangel. She sigh softly to get up and head to the bridge.

Azrael looked at Natarle when she came on the bridge "Well?".

Natarle sit in her chair to look at Azrael "We are ready to attack now".

"Good let's get a move on then. Where are they now?" Azrael said.

Natarle bring up the map "There now at the destroyed PLANT and the Zaft ship is near earth".

Azrael make fist "That fool Rau Le Creset thinks we will lose that is properly why he is so far away from us tch".

Natarle shake his head as he looks at the soldier as the soldier had made announcement for Shani and Clotho to get ready. Natarle look back out the window "Alright to the PLANT".

On the Archangel.

Dearka was now able to move around as he was able to take a shower finally and he get into the red uniform in case he had to go out into battle. He was in the cafeteria with Miri as he was getting food in him.

Miri eat slowly as she looked at Dearka "I am pretty surprise that Athrun hasn't made an attempt to go after Kira anymore".

"Mmm well after what Kira told Cagalli, I am pretty sure he thinks Kira is the enemy now" Dearka look down at the food "We need to fight seriously now if we are to beat Kira".

Miri look at Dearka "Can you promise me if you beat Kira that you wont destroy him, you will bring him back to the ship".

Dearka looked at Miri "I promise. Now seal it with a kiss" he smirk.

Miri blink to blush faintly "That was so cheesy Dearka".

Dearka blink and then chuckle softly to shake his head.

Meanwhile

Cagalli was sitting on Dearka bed leaning her back against the wall as she looked like she was in a daze. She gets a flashback from two days ago.

_Cagalli made her way back to the infirmary to see Dearka and Miri "You guys can go if you like..."._

_Dearka got up to look at Cagalli "What happen?"._

_Cagalli look down "Kira just basically said that he will do what ever Rau Le Creset tells him to do. He will kill you and Athrun. He will capture me thinking that Orb will just join them...I just don't want to think about it anymore..."._

_Miri got up to take Dearka hand "We will go...Dearka can stay in my room" she floated over to Cagalli "Try to get some rest alright" she smile softly as she floated off with Dearka out the room._

_"Cag..alli" Athrun move his head to open his eyes slowly to look at her._

_Cagalli walk over to Athrun and sit on the bed to touch Athrun hand "I am here"._

_"Was what you...said true?" Athrun looked at her._

_Cagalli look down "Yes. Kira is really a...Zaft soldier. He doesn't intend to come back here at all"._

_Athrun make fist as he looked away "Than I guess...there is no...choice but to...kill him"._

_Cagalli had tears stream down her face as she moves her head gently against Athrun chest._

Cagalli came back to reality to notice Athrun moving a little as she got up slowly to go to him and look down at him.

Athrun open his eyes to look at Cagalli "You have red eyes from crying so much".

Cagalli sigh "Can you blame me..." she looked at Athrun "Let's get you up" she help Athrun sit up as she slowly removed his bandages "How do you feel after the much needed rest you got?".

Athrun stretch his arms up "I think I am great now. I need to walk around though, I feel so stiff".

"Alright let's go then" Cagalli help him out the bed as she let him walk on his own to head out in the hall.

Athrun was walking fine as he walk beside Cagalli "Cagalli why would you talk to Kira without me?" he was curious.

Cagalli look at him "I thought he would listen to his own sister but apparently it didn't make a difference".

Athrun stop to look at Cagalli and then pull her close to hug her.

Murrue float over to them to clear her throat "Good to see you better Athrun".

Athrun move from Cagalli a little to look at Murrue "Thanks. Any word on the Zaft ship?".

Murrue shake her head no "They are not doing anything at the moment. But the Dominion is coming to us so we might need you. You think your up for it?".

Athrun nod "Yeah ready to get back in action".

Murrue smiled "Good. Be sure to be suited up when its time." she float away from them.

Cagalli watch Murrue float away as she looked at Athrun "I am going to fight with you Athrun".

Athrun look at her "I can't stop you can I? Just be careful of those Gundams alright' he look away "I am going to go get ready could you bring me some food".

Cagalli smile "Of course" she float off.

Athrun float over to the windows to see the destroyed PLANT "Rest in peace father" he float away to go get ready.

On the Zaft ship.

Kira wake up slowly to notice Flay was looking at him to smile softly "Hey".

Flay smile back "Hey" she move head forward to kiss Kira gently on the lips.

Kira kiss her back gently "I hear we are going to earth to see if we can get orb to be our side".

"What about the Archangel?" Flay blink.

"There battling Dominion so I suppose if the Archangel wins they will also come to earth to get to us" Kira sit up "At that point I have no choice to destroy the Archangel".

Flay sit up to hug the blanket to her chest to look at Kira "Kira I hope you can handle it..." she move hand to Kira face to look at him "I wish I could help you" she kiss his lips gently some more.

Kira kiss her back to move back down with her.

Meanwhile.

Yzak enter Rau Le Creset headquarters "Sir you called for me?".

Rau Le Creset nod "You are to come with me to the battle between Dominion and Archangel. I plan to capture Cagalli".

Yzak looked at Rau Le Creset "Why can't Kira do it?".

Rau Le Creset got up "Kira has done enough. If we go they wont expect it. You think you can fight against Athrun and Dearka".

Yzak make fist "Of course sir. What Gundams are we using?".

Rau Le Creset would smirk "The Freedom and Providence of course. So go get ready we will be leaving soon" he sat back down.

"Yes sir" Yzak make his way out the headquarters to hit the wall so pissed off as he had wearilyeyes to whisper "Damm it".

On the Dominion

Shani and Clotho were in there Gundams now as they were ready to go into battle.

Azrael was on the bridge as he look at Natarle "How much longer?".

Natarle had the screen come up to show Azrael "in a few minutes".

Azrael smirk "Send out the Gundams now".

Shani look over at Clotho "Don't get in my way".

Clotho smirk "Trust me I wont heh".

"Shani,Forbidden, launching!" Shani said as he got in space to fly toward the Archangel.

"Clotho, Raider, launching" Clotho said as he got in space to stay close to the Dominion.

On the Archangel.

Lacus all sudden came on the screen 'We have company!".

Murrue look at Sai "Tell everyone to get ready for battle stations".

Sai nod to make announcement "All hands on deck".

Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli all made their way to there Gundams to get inside.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching" Athrun said as he got in space and stay near the Eternal and Kusanagi.

"Dearka, Buster, launching" Dearka said as he got in space and would fly toward Shani.

"Cagalli, Strike Rouge, launching" Cagalli said as she got in space and stayed near the Archangel.

(The battlefield now.)

The Dominion start to fire at the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi. The Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi shoot back at the Dominion.

Buster was fighting the Forbidden.

"Stop having all the fun!" Clotho said as he flew past Forbidden to head toward the Justice.

Athrun clash with Clotho as he was thinking "This guy is nuts".

Cagalli shoot at the missiles coming to the Archangel as she watched Athrun and Deaka fight.

Rau Le Creset and Yzak was hiding in the destroyed PLANT as they were waiting for the right time to strike.

Athrun had dark eyes as he went berserk on Clotho "I am tired of you!" he use his beam saber to attack Clotho and manage to slice Clotho in half to destroy him. Athrun pant hard.

Natarle had wearily eyes as she got up to all sudden take a gun and point at Azrael "We aren't going to win this so I wont let you escape".

Azrael got up "You have lost your mind!" he look angry. When the Dominion got hit, he tackle Natarle down and fight with her to grab the gun "Give me the gun!".

Natarle kick Azael off and just shot him in the head as she had werry eyes.

"Captain?" the soldiers looked at her.

Natarle looked at them "We weren't going to win this...escape while you can" she watched the soldiers leave as she took the seat again to have werry eyes "I am sorry Murrue".

The Dominion was exploding as Shani got distracted from it as Dearka manage to destroy him as well.

With that explosion Rau Le Creset and Yzak took the advantage to all sudden grab Cagalli. The electricity from the Providence would go onto Cagalli to shut down the Gundam.

"Let me go!" Cagalli scream as she couldn't move for some reason.

"Cagalli!" Athrun fly toward Rau Le Creset but Yzak block his way.

"Don't fight back Athrun in less you want to die" Yzak pointed his gun at Athrun.

"Yzak?" Athrun look at him.

"Yzak what are you doing" Dearka get next to Athrun.

"I am doing my job as a Zaft soldier!" Yzak yelled at them.

Athrun form his beam saber "Don't make me kill you Yzak".

Yzak grip the controls "Athrun...Dearka...I can't kill you guys...damm it" he yelled as he shake.

Dearka look at Athrun and then Yzak "Join us than Yzak don't go back to Rau Le Creset!".

Yzak had wearily eyes as he gripped the controls more.

Rau Le Creset came onto Yzak screen "Yzak what is taking you so long come back now".

Yzak shake his head as he looked at Rau Le Creset to yell at him "Go to hell. I am not going back to you!".

Rau Le Creset was silent for a while than spoke "Very well I didn't need you anyway" he vanish from the monitor.

Yzak hit the side of the Gundam "Damm him" he come onto Athrun and Dearka screen "Let me...join you...guys...".

"Follow us than" Athrun fly back to the Archangel with Dearka and Yzak.

Murrue would look at the exploding Dominion to have wearily eyes "Natarle".

Back on the Zaft ship.

Kira was floating in the halls as he heard a girl yelling as he hide in the corner to peak out and notice Cagalli as he had wide eyes.

"Let me go!" Cagalli yelled at the soldiers.

The soldiers push Cagalli in the headquarters to lock it.

Kira hide back in the corner "Cagalli".

A/N: You guys are going to hate me but I am ending this chapter here XD. Leave you guys wanting to more for sure. What did you guys think? Was the chapter too fast or too slow? reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter Rau Le Creset is just up to no good XD. Kira does not break let me just give you a hint there ;). Hope you enjoy.

5/7/13- re edited =)

Chapter 8

On the Archangel.

Yzak got out of the Freedom Gundam to float down to Athrun and Dearka as he took his helmet off to look at them.

Athrun look at Yzak "Took you long enough to join us".

"Tch shut up" Yzak shake his head.

Dearka fold arms "So Yzak tell us what you know".

Yzak look at Dearka and Athrun "Before Kira got on the ship there was this red head that Rau Le Creset brought with him".

"Red head?" Athrun gave a curious look at Yzak.

"Flay?" Miri said as she floated over to them.

"Yeah her. Seems like Rau Le Creset will kill her if Kira doesn't follow his orders. And I am pretty sure Rau Le Creset is going to say something to that blonde to make her join him" Yzak fold arms.

Athrun sigh "So we need to save Flay, Kira and Cagalli now".

"That's if Kira doesnt destroy us first" Dearka look at Athrun.

Yzak float past them to head to the bridge to tell them as well.

On the Zaft ship.

Kira was outside on top of the ship looking out on the ocean since the Zaft ship arrived on Earth a few moments ago. He felt the nice wind as he sigh softly.

Rau Le Creset walk to his headquarters to still hear Cagalli trying to get out the room as he shook his head "Calm down princess" he open the doors to go in and close the doors to look at Cagalli "We are on Earth now and we are heading to Orb".

Cagalli move back to Rau Le Creset desk to glare at him "Where is Kira?".

Rau Le Creset walk to his desk to sit in the chair and grab his pills to take them "He is resting for the battle to come." he look up at her "I could of killed you but I didn't. If you want to survive on this ship you do what I say".

Cagalli continue to glare at Rau Le Creset as she didn't say anything.

Rau Le Creset smirk "Do you care about Kira? If you don't follow my orders Kira will die".

"Is that how you got Kira to join you? By threatening to kill someone close to him!" Cagalli yelled at him to slam fist on his desk.

Rau Le Creset chuckle softly "Actually he join on his own cause he knows we can accomplish peace. Archangel has no chance" he lied obviously.

Cagalli make fist on the desk to look away to have wearily eyes.

Rau Le Creset got up "You don't have to answer now. I'll give you time. But your staying in this room." he walk away to head out the doors.

Flay hide in the corner to look at Rau Le Creset leaving the headquarters and then she head to the headquarters to unlock the doors and walk in.

Cagalli looks back to see Flay as she gave an odd look "Weren't you part of the Archangel?".

Flay walk over to Cagalli "Surprise you remember." she sit down on Rau Le Creset desk.

"How did you get on the Zaft ship?" Cagalli looked at her still.

"Rau Le Creset capture me. I guess it was better than getting shot at" Flay shrug as she look at her still "Guess your Kira sister".

"Yeah and who are you to Kira?" Cagalli fold her arms.

"Was his friend but now I am his girlfriend" Flay smile.

Cagalli blink a little taken back from it "What?".

Flay giggle at Cagalli reaction to shake her head "Don't act so surprise. Why else would Kira still be here".

Cagalli have wide eyes to move hands to Flay shoulders to look at her "He is here cause of you." she was finally getting it.

"Yeah. If he doesn't do what Rau Le Creset says than he will kill me. Truthfully I rather die, I don't want to see Kira in so much pain" Flay look down to have wearily eyes.

Cagalli move hands back to have wearily eyes "I really thought Kira was against us...".

Flay got up to look at Cagalli "I suggest you just do what Rau Le Creset says just until maybe you and me can make a plan".

Cagalli sigh to walk over to the bed to sit down "Alright" she didn't want to agree but she had to if she wanted to get out of here. She looked at Flay "Will I see you again?".

Flay walk over to the door to nod "For sure. I am sure once Rau Le Creset trust you he will let you roam the ship" she smiled as she walk out of the room to lock the door and walk away.

Cagalli lay on the bed to look up at the ceiling 'Athrun" she whisper to move arm over her head to close her eyes to try to get some rest.

On the Archangel.

The Archangel had arrived on earth as they manage to land not that far from orb.

Murrue look at the screen "The Zaft ship hasn't even arrived yet" she got up to look at the screen "There not that far though. But there not moving at all".

Lacus came on the screen "What do you want us to do Captain Murrue?".

Murrue look at Laucs "We don't know if Rau Le Creset made Cagalli have the Orb join them so we should wait it out for now".

Lacus sigh softly "This might be the last battle. We have to give it all we got" she vanish from the screen.

Sai lean against the chair to look over at Miri "I can't believe Flay has been on that ship the whole time...".

Miri look at Sai "At least she is safe with Kira on board" she smile softly.

Meanwhile

Yzak was in the cafeteria with Athrun and Dearka eating food. Yzak look at Dearka "So the Gundam situation".

"What Gundam situation" Dearka gave him an odd look.

Yzak pointed the knife at Dearka "I am going to pilot the Buster. You can pilot the Freedom".

"When was that arranged" Dearka stand up.

"I am sure as hell not piloting the Freedom." Yzak got up to grab Dearka by the shirt "In less you want to stay behind ".

Athrun shake his head to get up and push them apart "We need everyone for this battle so no one can stand behind." he sat back down "We will fight together like we did when we were Zaft soldiers".

Dearka smile softly "Good old times when Nicol was alive".

Yzak eat his food as he was silent now.

Athrun look at Yzak "Lets create the peace for Nicol than".

Yzak smirk "Even if we die trying".

On the Zaft ship

"There you are" Flay came outside to walk over to Kira.

Kira look back at Flay "I am just observing the scenery".

Flay went over him and side hug him "I met Cagalli. she was asking about you".

Kira look out to the ocean "Of course she would".

Flay move in front of Kira to look at him "Go see her I am sure Rau Le Creset will have you do so anyway".

Kira was silent as he wasn't sure he could face Cagalli.

"Kira please come back in the ship and meet me at my headquarters" Rau Le Creset said on the speaker.

"I must have predicted that" Flay giggles.

Kira chuckle softly "I'll see you back in the room" he kiss her head and than leave.

Flay felt the wind in her hair as she watched Kira walk away "Stay strong Kira".

Kira walk to the headquarters to see Rau Le Creset "You called for me sir?".

Rau Le Creset nod "Yes want you to help me with Cagalli" he open the doors to walk in with Kira.

Cagalli sit up from the bed to rub her eyes to see Rau Le Creset and then Kira as she stood up "Kira".

Kira look at Cagalli "Cagalli we need to know your answer".

Rau Le Creset goes to the desk to take his pills as he pulls up the screen "I suggest you make a decision Cagalli we are almost near Orb".

Cagalli look at Kira to have wearily eyes as she looked over at Rau Le Creset "I'll do it..." she walked over to Rau Le Creset "Contact them...".

Rau Le Creset get Orb on the screen as he got up.

Cagalli sit down in the chair to look at the screen "This is Cagalli, I command Orb to side with the Zaft. You are to attack the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi if you see them on site".

"Understood" one of the soldiers said as he saluted at Cagalli and vanish the screen.

"See how easy that was" Rau Le Creset smirked to walk over to Kira "You get ready for the battle to come" he left the headquarters.

Kira watch him leave and then start to walk away.

"Wait Kira" Cagalli move in front of Kira to look at him.

Kira look back at her.

"Tell me the truth. You only betrayed the Archangel just cause of that girl Flay. What about Lacus?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Lacus and I didn't have a relationship. We are fri-" he stopped himself "We are enemies now" he walk away to sit on the desk "As for Flay. She has nothing to do with me joining Zaft".

"You are lying" Cagalli make fist to look at him "When Athrun was injured he was the only one trying to save you while he was injured. These people on the ship are not your friends. The Archangel are your friends".

Kira hands grip the desk "Just let it go Cagalli. I have to fight against Athrun, Yzak and Dearka. You can't stop me from doing so".

Cagalli walk to Kira and place hands on his shoulders to shake him "Do you hear yourself. Has being on this ship messed up your mind!" she have tears stream down her face.

Kira move his hands to Cagalli to push her away gently "Enough Cagalli" he get up to walk past her.

"Would you still do what Rau Le Creset said if Flay died" Cagalli looked at Kira.

Kira stop to have wearily eyes as he turn to look at Cagalli "I would" he continue to lie as he just walk out the room locking the door as he lean against the wall. He move hand in hair to grip it as he had tears stream down his face "I am sorry Cagalli".

Cagalli walk over to the bed to lay on it as she grip the blanket to have tears stream down her face.

On the Archangel

Murrue get off the bridge to head to her headquarters as she sat at her desk to look at the box on her desk still "Why can't I get rid of Mu stuff..." she move arms around Mu box to hug it close to her "I miss him...so much".

Lacus was outside on the Eternal as she enjoy the fresh air.

"Hey" Athrun wave at Lacus from the Archangel.

Lacus looked over at Athrun "Hey. Enjoying the nice weather as well hua" she smiled.

"Yeah" Athrun look out toward the ocean to feel the nice breeze "The Zaft ship is almost here".

Lacus sigh "Its going to be a bloodbath. No one will win from this battle." she have wearily eyes.

Athrun look back at Lacus "Lacus don't worry I'll make sure that one dies".

Lacus look at Athrun "You sound so sure Athrun. Don't forget you have friends to help you" she smiled as she start walking back in the ship "Good luck Athrun" she goes inside.

Athrun move head up to see the clouds and then close his eyes to sigh "Cagalli" he whisper.

A/N: Ending chapter here. By the way the last part I wrote, the ships were next to each other so there wasn't much shouting lol. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review ^_^.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: There is a new Gundam that I completely just made up just to show you how insane Rau Le Creset really is. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^_^

5/7/13- re edited

Chapter 9

On the Zaft ship.

Kira was in the locker room as he was getting ready. He notice soldier coming in to go to Yzak, Athrun and Dearka locker to put their stuff in boxes. Kira walk out of the locker room.

"Kira" Rau Le Creset came up to him "I want to show you the new Gundam your piloting".

Kira blink "New Gundam sir?" he was confused as he followed Rau Le Creset.

Rau Le Creset got to the Gundams "I had the mechanics change up the Duel. So now the Duel is more advance like Providence. And is more advance than the Freedom. So name it".

Kira look at the Gundam as it was all white as he fold his arms "Freedom Providence sounds like a good name."

Rau Le Creset nod "With me and you out there we will be unstoppable for sure" he smirk as he walk over to the Providence to get up on it.

Kira did the same as he sit down to type on the keyboard "This is insane" he was pretty amazed at the system.

Flay look up at the new Gundam to look over at the mechanics putting the information about it in the computer as she walked away to head to the headquarters. She enter the headquarters to go to the desk and sit down and check the computer.

"Flay?" Cagalli sit up rubbing her eyes "What are you doing?".

"Rau Le Creset created a new Gundam for Kira to use." she got it on the screen "Kira called it the Freedom Providence Gundam".

Cagalli got up to look at the screen as she had wide eyes "Is there anyway we can contact the Archangel to show them this".

Flay look at the door "I don't know when Rau Le Creset will be back so we have to do it quick" she press a few buttons to send a message to Archangel.

Dearka, Athrun and Yzak were on the bridge with Miri and Murrue. Miri look at the monitor "Message from the Zaft ship".

Murrue look at Miri "Bring it up" when Miri did everyone saw Flay and Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Athrun went over by Murrue "Your okay?".

Cagalli smile "I am. We don't have much time but Rau Le Creset made a new Gundam for Kira. We are sending you the information".

The others saw the Gundam information as Athrun had wearily eyes "That Gundam is Freedom and Providence combined. How did he make this?".

Flay look at Athrun "He used the Duel Gundam and just made it more advance".

Yzak hit the wall "Damm him. Now I really don't have a Gundam tch".

Dearka roll eyes.

Athrun look at Cagalli "Cagalli is there anyway you escape?".

Cagalli looked at Flay "Is my Strike Rouge still out there".

Flay nod "It is. So we can escape if we can get pass the soldiers".

Athrun nod "Good once your out contact us we will try to protect you".

Flay end the message as she sat back against the chair to sigh "You think we will pull it off".

Cagalli went over to sit on the bed "I am not worry about us I am worried about the other three, what if Kira actually kill them".

Flay got up to sit next to Cagalli "We just have to hope for the best".

On the Archangel.

Athrun was looking at the information of the Freedom Providence "This thing looks unstoppable".

"You guys can't think like that cause than you will lose" Miri got up to look at Dearka "You all know Kira just be really careful."

Murrue look at the map "Well the Zaft ship is coming so get ready, I'll send this to the Eternal and Kusanagi" she watch them go to the elevator.

Miri grab Dearka arm to go in front of him and kiss Dearka on the lips deeply all of sudden.

Dearka move hands to her face to kiss her back deeply.

Yzak sigh "enough already!" apparently impatient.

Dearka pull back from the kiss to look at Miri "I will keep your promise and I'll protect you no matter what" he smiled.

Miri giggle a little "It's not only just me. It's the Archangel. Just please come back safe".

Dearka head to the elevator "I will" the elevator close as they got to there Gundams to get ready.

Yzak got ready to launch "Yzak, Buster, launching!" he went out.

Athrun followed "Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" he went out with Yzak.

Dearka than followed last "Dearka, Freedom, launching!" he stayed by the Archangel.

On the Zaft ship

Flay head to the Gundams again "Kira!" she looked up at the Gundam Freedom Providence.

Kira came out of the Gundam to look down at Flay 'Flay" he went down to Flay as he hug Flay.

Flay hug him back "Please come back safe".

Kira look at her "I promise" he move hands to her face "I love you" he kiss her deeply.

Flay kiss him back deeply as well.

Rau Le Creset peak out of his Gundam "Kira its time" he went back in the Gundam to start to head out "Rau Le Creset, Providence, launching!" he fly out to stay by the zaft ship.

Flay move back from the kiss "I love you too" she smiled softly.

Kira head back to the Gundam and go inside to head out "Kira Yamato, Freedom Providence, launching!" he fly out to go a little a head of the Zaft ship to stop as he could see the other three Gundams.

Flay head back to the headquarters to open the doors "Cagalli let's go" she whisper.

Cagalli came out to follow Flay to the Gundams to peak out and see the soldiers all around "Seriously".

Flay hide Cagalli in the corner as she peak out to whisper "We just have to wait for the opportunity".

On the battlefield

The first one to shoot was the Zaft ship and then the Eternal and Archangel shoot back.

Kira grip the controls to look at the Justice as he sent out the sensors that were bigger than the sensors on the Providence. The sensors head to the Justice and Buster.

The Buster and Justice dodge them trying to shoot the sensors down.

Freedom shoot the missiles coming to the Archangel.

Providence shoot down the missiles coming to the Zaft ship.

Freedom Providence move around a little and then move up to have the system pinpoint the Justice, Buster and Freedom to shoot the guns at them.

The Buster dodge "Tch that's it!" the Buster flew toward Kira.

Justice got push back from the hit "Yzak don't be stupid!".

Freedom got push back as well "Damm".

Freedom Providence notice Buster as he got the beam swords out in hands to fly to the Buster as he clash with the Buster. Freedom Providence move back as the sensors came off to head to Buster to shoot at him. Freedom Providence fly away from the Buster to head toward the Eternal and shoot it.

Andrew hit the chair "Attack the Freedom Providence!" he look at Lacus as he didn't hear anything from her.

Lacus grip the arms of the chair looking down with wearily eyes as she couldn't attack Kira.

The Eternal shoot missiles at the Freedom Providence as the Freedom Providence just dodge it. He was about to shoot the Eternal until finally the Justice move in front.

"Kira enough!" Athrun appear on Kira screen "Flay and Cagalli are going to escape the ship, than you have no reason to fight!".

Kira grip the controls as he close his eyes "I want to make peace and Rau Le Creset can make that happen".

"Rau Le Creset is just using you to get power Kira. Why can't you see that!?" Athrun grip the controls "What happen to the Kira that would do anything to protect his friends!".

Kira grip the controls more as he was shaking not knowing what to say.

"What happen to the Kira that I meet before anything of this happen" Athrun stare at Kira.

Kira has a flashback of when Athrun gave him Torii. He comes into reality when Athrun is shot in the back by Rau Le Creset.

Rau Le Creset smirk "Why are you stalling Kira focus on obtaining peace!".

"All you want is power you bastard" Yzak attack Rau Le Creset finally.

Rau Le Creset attack Yzak as the Zaft ship was now getting shot up.

Inside the Zaft ship

The soldiers were going to the damage as Flay and Cagalli made it to the the Strike Rouge.

Cagalli sit in the chair "Please work please work please work" the Gundam started to work as she smiled "Yes".

"They really need to make Gundams with two chairs" Flay couldn't really find a good spot to stand.

Cagalli giggle "Relax your not going to be in the Gundam for long " she move the Gundam to shoot a hole into the ship and fly out "Athrun we are out".

Athrun looked at her "Alright Yzak is fighting Rau Le Creset and I have Kira here so your pretty clear hurry fast" he looks at Kira who was just not moving at all.

Kira was having flashbacks of Tolle death and Mu death as he was shaking his head as he all sudden scream and would go up to pinpoint just about everyone in the battlefield to shoot about everywhere.

Dearka took the hit for the Archangel to make sure there was no damage but in the end his arm and leg explodes.

"Dearka!" Miri shout as she notice Dearka damage.

Dearka comes on the screen "I am fine Miri don't worry". He smiled as he vanish from the screen.

Athrun dodge as he looks at the Strike Rouge seeing it go under water to avoid the attacks. Athrun got hit by kira "Kira get a hold of yourself!".

Yzak gets hit from behind twice and gets a destroy arm as he notice the Zaft ship wasn't doing any good.

Rau Le Creset manage to pass Yzak to go under the water to shoot at the Strike Rouge "I should have killed you both when I had a chance!" he was clearly insane now.

Cagalli was getting hit "Uhh can't get away from this guy!".

Flay tried to hold on so she didn't have to fall on Cagalli "Get back to the surface!".

Cagalli bring the Gundam back to the surface as she was flying all over the place as Rau Le Creset was still shooting at her.

Kira pant hard as he looks down to think "How did I get this bad..." he grip the controls.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said as he let go of Kira to see Cagalli finally lose an arm and leg.

Cagalli gripped the controls to turn to look at Rau Le Creset and shoot at Rau Le Creset as she flies away toward the Archangel.

Athrun finally took action and would fly toward Cagalli to shoot at Rau Le Creset.

Rau Le Creset use the sensors to head toward Cagalli as he went to Athrun and use the beam sword and clash with him.

Cagalli look at Flay "We have to escape the Gundam now" she opens the cockpit and would head out "Come on Flay" she would jump into the water. Kind of a risky thing to do.

Kira snap out of it to see the Strike Rouge getting shot down as he notice Flay coming out of the Gundam. Before Flay jumped though he notice the sensor pointing right at her as he had wide eyes as he flew toward her "flay!".

Flay notice Kira as she moves hand out "Kira" the sensor would shoot the inside of the Gundam as it exploded which Flay was caught in to fall into the water.

Kira stop as he could hear his heartbeat as he had wide eyes.

A/N: Tear for Flay =(. Sorry to end the chapter here when it was getting good. Reviews please ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: So this chapter I am sure everyone has been waiting for cause a certain bad guy dies finally! Don't worry guys this is not the last chapter, there is still more to go. I don't know where I'll end it. But please enjoy this chapter guys ^_^.

5/8/13-re edited

Chapter 10

Flay body hit the water as she was just floating there.

Kira still heard his heartbeat as he moves the hand of the Gundam to pick up Flay and bring over to the cockpit as he looked at her.

Flay wasn't moving at all.

Athrun move back from the sensors as Yzak and Dearka attack Rau Le Creset. He notice Cagalli in the water as he fly to her to scoop her up in the Gundam hand as he flies to Kira "Kira hand over Flay!".

Kira move hand slowly out to place flay in Athrun hand.

Cagalli pull Flay on her lap to pull Flay helmet off as Flay was bleeding from her head "Flay" she felt Flay skin "Shes cold...".

Athrun look at Kira "I'll bring them back to the ship than I'll be back Kira." he fly off to the Archangel to put Cagalli on the deck.

Cagalli carried Flay inside as she was running to the infirmary.

Athrun fly back to Kira to come on Kira screen "Kira its possible she isn't dead. Help us defeat Rau Le Creset!".

Kira had tears down his cheek to shake to whisper "He promise he wouldn't hurt her...".

Athrun look at Kira "all Rau Le Creset wanted to do was use you Kira. He was going to kill Flay and Cagalli when he had no more use for them. He just wanted power Kira." he heard explosion as he notice Yzak was down to just having a body and head as he flew to Yzak to grab him to bring him back to the ship quickly.

Kira grip the controls as he heard another explosion from Dearka who was also just a head and body. He notice Rau Le Creset was about to destroy Dearka when he flew fast to Rau Le Creset and slash at him as Rau Le Creset move back. Kira was protecting Dearka as he looked at Rau Le Creset with tears going down his face still "Your done for!".

"Give it all you got Kira Yamato" Rau Le Creset smirk as he attack Kira as they clash a lot.

Athrun came back for Dearka to bring him back to the Archangel as he look at the full on battle going on between Kira and Rau Le Creset "Kira" he flies over.

Kira and Rau Le Creset were both losing little parts of there Gundam.

Rau Le Creset finally fly back panting hard "I surprise it took you so long to figure me out Kira. Somewhere inside you must really wanted to have power" he smirk "Face it you are just like me".

Kira shake his head "Your wrong! I am nothing like you!".

"The only difference is that you have friends that care for you. Or should I say fake friends. They don't help you, all they want to do is use you for protection" Rau Le Creset smirk as he was trying to get in Kira head.

Kira close his eyes to shake his head still.

Rau Le Creset fly over to Kira to use his beam sword to about to attack Kira till Athrun got in the way.

Athrun whole right side got destroyed.

"Athrun" Kira whisper.

"Don't listen to him Kira he is only messing with you!" Athrun flinch in pain as he notice Rau Le Creset was attacking again.

Kira moves Athrun to have the beam sword go through the cockpit of the Providence.

Rau Le Creset grab something slowly "I am... not the only one... that will die" he press the button as his Gundam exploded and Kira Gundam started to explode as Kira got out of the cockpit to jump into the water.

Kira was under the water to see the pieces of his Gundam float down as he closes his eyes to say in his mind "Flay".

Athrun got out of his Gundam to look down into the water as he saw the ships come over. He hold his side in pain as he jump in the water to swim to Kira to bring him back to the surface. The mechanics help Kira and Athrun back on the Archangel and that's when Athrun passed out next to Kira.

The mechanics bring Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka to the infirmary. The infirmary had Kira and Athrun in one, Yzak and Dearka in another, than Flay in just another room alone. The doctor took care of them.

Cagalli was pacing outside of the rooms as she wanted to see everyone.

Sai came running over "How is Flay?".

"The doctor hasn't said anything yet" Cagalli was pacing still as she was worried.

Miri than came with Lacus as they wanted to get in the room to see everyone.

"How long has it been" Lacus was really getting worried.

Cagalli looked at her "Only a few minutes".

An hour passed and everyone was sitting now as the doctor finally came out as he notice everyone going at him wanting to know what happen "One at a time!" he moves away to get to Yzak and Dearka room "Start with these two. Both have bruise ribs and left arms." he would look at his clipboard as he walks to Athrun and Kira room "Athrun bruise his ribs, right leg and right arm. Kira has bruise neck, ribs and left arm. There all pretty much bruise badly and they need a lot of rest so you need to leave them alone a bit" he walk over Flay room "She isn't doing that great, she is barely holding on. We can't do that much for her except make her comfy".

Sai had tears down his cheek as he moves back against the wall and fall down to sit.

Cagalli had wearily eyes to look down.

"Thanks..doctor' Lacus whisper as she sat down .

The doctor walk back inside the infirmary.

Murrue came over "Guys you should all try to get some rest. If anything happens with them I am sure the doctor will come get you" she watch them get up and slowly start walking away as she looked at the rooms to sigh softly "Is this war really over..." she walk away.

The hours passed.

_"Kira" a voice said._

_Kira open his eyes to see he was in space naked as he saw Flay in front of him "Flay" he whispered._

_Flay smiled at Kira as she was naked as well. She float of to Kira to touch his face to kiss his lips gently._

_Kira kissed her back gently as he looked at her "Your alive..."._

_Flay shake her head "I am barely holding on Kira. You need to let me go so I can go in peace"._

_Kira shake his head to grab her arms "I wont let you go. I refuse to believe I failed protecting you"._

_Flay look at him "You can't keep all your promises Kira. I didn't expect you to protect me when Rau Le Creset had you wrapped around his finger. I am happy going that way you can move on"._

_Kira had tears down his face "Please don't go Flay"._

_Flay smile softly "I have to" she kissed Kira head gently as she floated away._

Kira wake up sitting up too quick with hand out "Flay!" he move hand to side to flinch in pain.

Athrun woke up from Kira shouting as he looks over at Kira "Kira" he whisper as he sits up slowly in pain to look at Kira "Lay back...down".

"No...I have to... get to Flay" Kira was starting to get out of the bed.

Athrun got out the bed as he grabs Kira by the shirt "Flay will... be fine you... need to rest".

"She isn't...fine...she is dying!" Kira push Athrun back weakly as he went out of the room.

Athrun followed Kira as he notice Cagalli coming "Cagalli help me out".

Cagalli run over to Athrun "What are you doing up. I should really strap you down to the bed".

Athrun flinch in pain "Do that to Kira".

Kira was in the room as he falls to his knees to hold Flay hand "Flay" he looked at the machine keeping her alive than looked back at Flay "Flay wake up!" he saw no reaction at all from her.

Athrun and Cagalli got in the room. Cagalli move Athrun to the empty bed to sit him down and then goes to Kira to bend down to move hand to his shoulder "Kira" she looked at him.

_"I love you Kira" Flay voice in his head as the monitor just beep now indicating Flay was dead._

"She is dead Kira" Cagalli had wearily eyes.

"No she isn't" Kira in denial as he got up to sit on the bed to shake Flay "Flay!".

Athrun got off the bed to grab Kira hands to look at him "She is dead Kira! She isn't coming back! Let her go!".

Kira make fist as he cried resting his head on Athrun chest.

The doctor came in to shut the monitor "Kira Athrun please go back to your rooms to lay down and rest".

Cagalli pull Kira up first "Come on Kira" she lead Kira back to the room.

Athrun look at Flay and than walks out slowly to head back in the room.

Cagalli put the blanket on Kira as she went over to Athrun to help him to the bed as she puts him the bed "Now please stay in the bed resting or I will really strap you down." she kiss Athrun head as she got up to leave them alone.

Athrun looked at Kira "Kira you have keep going no matter what friends you lose along the way".

"Oh yeah cause you almost killing me after Nicol death was you just moving on" Kira sounded annoyed now.

Athrun was silent for a while than said "Listen Kira-".

Kira sat up to interrupt Athrun "No you listen. If Cagalli died you would be acting the same way I am. Acting like you just lost everything. Flay was my girlfriend" he laid back down "So just leave me alone". Kira closed his eyes to try to get some rest.

Athrun was silent now as he looked at the ceiling and ended up just closing his eyes to fall asleep.

The doctor put a blanket over Flay head to sigh as he walked out of the room.

Cagalli was on the bridge to contact Orb so she could explain the situation and asked if the three ships could dock there and Orb agree in doing. So the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi dock as Cagalli got off to see what is going with Orb.

A/N: this chapter was so sad =(. So what did you guys think, keep giving me reviews guys your so awesome and if you want to leave me ideas than please do so ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Okay so the chapters from now on are going to be pretty sad. In this chapter Kira is seeing and hearing Flay when she isn't there at all. Kira has gone insane if he could see and hear Flay don't you think lol. Anyway hope you guys enjoy ^_^.

5/8/13- re edited ~~~~

Chapter 11

Being docked in Orb, everyone was able to rest now.

Sai finally found the courage to go into Flay room to sit at the chair to look at the blanket over her as he looked at the ground "Flay...I really wished you didn't have to get involve in this whole war in the first place..." he move hand to head as he had tears down his face "You would still be alive and you would still be with me..." he move hand to the blanket to pull it down gently to see her dead cold face as he move hand to her cold hand and bury his head on the bed to cry even more as he couldn't believe she was dead.

Meanwhile.

Miri walk down the hall with food tray as she notice the doctor as she walked over to him "Doc its been two days can I go see Dearka now?".

The doctor looked at Miri "He has been asking for you, so you can go see him" he walk away.

Miri went in the room to see Yzak sitting up on the bed eating. She went over to Dearka to sit on the bed as she place the tray on the chair. She looked at Dearka to notice he was awake "Sorry did I wake you?".

Dearka smile softly "No Yzak woke me when he was eating".

"Tch shut up" Yzak continue to eat not caring for Dearka.

Miri smile softly to look at Dearka "You want to eat?".

Dearka sit up gently "Yeah" he grab the tray to put it on his lap as he began to eat "So any more ruckus going on?".

"It's actually been pretty peaceful now. With Rau Le Creset gone and the GENESIS destroyed I don't think there will be wars for a while" Miri look over at Yzak "What do you think Yzak".

Yzak set his tray aside to lay back down "Don't care".

Dearka shake his head "Did that girl Flay survive?".

Miri look down "She is dead. I haven't seen Kira yet but I hear he is depressed".

"I wouldn't doubt it. I would be depressed too if you died Miri" Dearka look at her.

Miri blush.

"Uhh get another room already" Yzak was annoyed with the romance going on between the two.

"You just haven't been in love Yzak wait till you are. You will change" dearka smirk.

Miri blush even more.

"Tch whatever" Yzak was just annoyed as he was trying to get rest.

Meanwhile

Lacus bring two food trays to Athrun and Kira room. When she walked in she notice Athrun was trying to sit up "Don't strain yourself Athrun" she place the trays on the beds and walk to Athrun to help him sit up as she placed the pillow up so he could lean back "How are you feeling?".

Athrun move back against the pillow "I am still sore but other than that I am fine. Where are we?".

Lacus set the food tray on Athrun lap to sit on the bed "We are docked at Orb. Cagalli has been busy so she hasn't gotten a chance to come back here. She told me to make sure you stay in bed" she smiled as she looked over at Kira.

Athrun eat slowly "Don't worry I am staying in bed".

Kira was awake but his back was facing them as he looked at the wall as he could hear Flay voice.

_"Kira eat for me. Don't starve yourself" Flay said in his head as he could still hear her voice._

Kira grip the pillow as he close his eyes.

Lacus got up to walk over to Kira and sit down to touch Kira arm gently "Kira sit up you need to eat".

"I am not hungry" Kira whisper.

"Can you at least sit up so I can change your bandages" Lacus looked at him.

_"Kira stop being stubborn" Flay yelled at him basically in his head._

Kira grumble annoyed as he sat up.

"See that wasn't such a big deal" Lacus giggle to remove the bandages and touch Kira face to look in his eyes "We all lost someone important to us Kira. We just have to stay strong and move on".

_"I agree" Flay continue to come into his mind._

Kira look at Lacus "Can you put the bandages back on so I can lay back down".

Lacus sigh to roll her eyes as she got up throw the old bandages away to grab new ones as she sat back down to wrap the bandages back on Kira "You have to get out this mood. We have a coffin for Flay and Cagalli has a burial site all set up. We are going to bury her in two days so you better get out this mood".

Kira look away from Lacus and lay back down when Lacus was finish.

Lacus look at Athrun to get up "Remember to keep resting" she head out of the room to let them rest.

Athrun look at his food to poke it with his fork "Kira you kissed Lacus before you left for Mendal colony. I guess it meant nothing to you. I think she loves you Kira".

_"Now I am jealous" Flay said in his mind._

Kira couldn't help but smirk at what Flay said as he close his eyes "Why love someone if they will just die anyway".

Athrun grip the fork "I don't know why I bother talking to you".

"So its agreed than you wont talk to me" Kira put the blanket over his head.

Athrun finish everything on his tray to set it aside to look at Kira and then would lay back down.

_Kira close his eyes as he could see Flay in white room "I knew if I didn't forget you I would still hear you. Never imagine I still would see you"._

_Flay shake her head "Kira your being selfish. I need to move on and by you still holding onto me I can't" she was in a pink skirt and shirt as she looked at Kira "You were apparently with Lacus before you met up with me again"._

_Kira shake his head "Me and Lacus didn't mean anything. Me and you meant something Flay that's why I don't want to lose you. I refuse to believe your dead"._

_Flay float over to Kira to touch his face to kiss his lips gently "I am dead Kira you have to face the facts." she smiled softly as she was fine going this way._

_Kira shake his head to move arms around Flay body to keep her close "I love you" as he continue to refuse to believe she was dead still._

Meanwhile

Cagalli was finally able to get away from everything to sit in her chair as she lean against the chair to blow her hair up "Peace has finally came" she turn her head to look out the window to see the three ships and she gets up to walk out of the room and head outside to the Eternal.

Andrew was outside as he was watching repairs being done, he look in back of him to see Cagalli "Any news?".

Cagalli stand beside him to look at the Eternal "We are coming up with a peace agreement here on earth. I don't think there are any colonies left up in space".

"Hmm guess Lacus will be glad to hear that" Andrew look at the Eternal.

Murrue came over to sigh "I heard from Lacus that Kira isn't doing all that great".

Cagalli look at Murrue "Has the doc seen him?".

"The doctor can't even get close to him. Kira keeps pushing the doctor away. Maybe you can help him Cagalli". Murrue looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do" Cagalli smiled to walk onto the Archangel as she head toward the infirmary to notice Sai was getting out of Flay room to walk away in the other direction. She walk into Kira and Athrun room to see Kira food still on his bed, she walk over to Athrun first to see him sleeping as she smiled to than walk over to Kira to pull the blanket off his head gently to see him sleeping. She gently move Kira to his back to touch Kira face gently "Kira".

Kira felt Cagalli touch as he opens his eyes to look at Cagalli "Go away" he move hand to her hand to push it away and move to his side.

Cagalli forces Kira to stay on his back as she use the straps to strap Kira down to the bed "I was waiting to use these" she smirk "Now you have to look at me".

"Strap down an injure person that is a smart idea" Kira rolled eyes as he was kidding.

Cagalli move hand to Kira face to look at him "Stop joking around and be serious. You need to let Flay go, she is dead. Your alive. Be happy your alive".

"I rather be dead" Kira shift his eyes away.

"You can't die" Cagalli smile.

"What?" Kira give Cagalli an odd look.

"You can't die, you have too many people who care for you. They would do anything to make sure your okay" Cagalli smile.

_"She is right Kira" Flay voice came into his head._

Kira sigh "Can you let me go now?".

Cagalli shake her head "Nope. Your staying like that. I win sibling round one".

"Round one? When was there even a competition" Kira struggle in the straps as he couldn't get out.

Cagalli smirk "Just too fast for you bro" she stick her tongue out as she acted childish.

"My girlfriend is crazy" Athrun was sitting up as he shook his head to chuckle softly.

Cagalli walk over to Athrun to sit on the bed and have fold arms "I think I'll leave him like that for a while. Maybe you can talk to him".

"I already tried. He wont listen to me' Athrun move legs off the bed to move arm around Cagalli waist to kiss her cheek.

The doctor came in to go over to Kira to check his injuries and what not. He look at the tray of food "Do I have to put a IV in your arm to make sure you aren't dehydrated".

"I'll just take it out anyway" Kira being stubborn as usual.

The doctor shake his head to look at Cagalli and Athrun "Make sure he drinks and eats something".

"Got it doc" Cagalli smiled to watch the doctor leave to get up "Athrun hold his nose and pour the water in his mouth".

_"See what happens with your stubbornness" Flay couldn't help but giggle._

"You don't have to do that I'll eat myself" Kira looks at Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli went over to kira to undo the straps and pull Kira up gently and set the tray on his lap "Alright than lets see you do it".

Kira start to eat slowly "Happy?".

"Very happy" Cagalli went back to Athrun to sit next to him. She looked at Kira "Talk to us Kira".

_"Go on Kira tell them how you hear me" Flay said in his mind._

Kira look at his food to play with it with his fork.

A/N: Ending it here. I hope you guys enjoyed ^_^.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: So Kira is more insane in this chapter. I am still wondering how I am going to end this lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

5/8/13- re edited =)

Chapter 12

Kira use his fork to play with the food as he look at Cagalli and Athrun "Flay isn't dead".

Athrun raise his brow "Do you have a fever?".

"No" Kira look at Athrun.

Cagalli got up "Flay is dead Kira what are you talking about".

"I can still hear and see her" Kira look at Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli walk over to feel Kira head and then touch Kira face "I think you lost your mind bro".

"I didn't lose my mind, she isn't dead" Kira move the tray beside him "But I don't expect you to understand. I am the only one who properly believes she still is alive".

Athrun finally got up as he walks to Kira to move hands to Kira shoulders "She might be alive in your mind Kira but she is dead in real life. Face the facts".

Kira push Athrun away as he got up "She is alive. So I told you now leave me alone" he walk out of the room.

Athrun was about to follow him but Cagalli grab Athrun arm "Just leave him. He has to face the facts on his own" she pull Athrun back on the bed to lay him back down and kiss his lips gently.

Athrun looked at Cagalli "Do you have to go?".

Cagalli look Athrun as she lay next to him "No I'll stay with you" she cuddle into him.

Athrun move arm around her to keep her close.

Meanwhile.

Kira made it to deck of the Archangel to just get fresh air as he look at the moon high in the sky.

_"The moon looks so pretty when it's reflecting off the water" Flay spirit appeared next to Kira as she had hands behind her back._

"Sure is" Kira smiled to look at her "This must be like the first day of your life where it's so peaceful like this".

_"It is" Flay looked at the moon to smile softly._

"Who are you talking to Kira?" Sai walk over to him.

"I am talking to Flay" Kira looked at Sai ""Don't you see her?".

Sai look around as he gave an odd look "No. I think your just tired Kira. Go back inside".

"I am not tired Sai. Don't tell me you believe she is dead Sai" Kira look at Sai.

"I do" Sai looked down to have wearily eyes "She was my girlfriend until her father died and she decided to just go to you".

_"Sai" Flay look at Sai as she was still in spirit next to Kira._

Kira sigh "Well when you see her-".

"She isn't alive Kira" Lacus came on the deck to walk over to stand next to Sai "Your mind has made up a fake Flay so you can believe she is still alive." she walk over to Kira to put hands to Kira face "She is dead. Her body is in a coffin getting ready to be buried. Wake up Kira".

_"You should listen to her Kira" Flay smile softly._

Kira shake his head to move back "Why is she in a coffin?".

"She is dead. She is supposed to be in there" Sai look at Kira "Stop trying to hold onto her Kira. She needs to move on".

"No!" Kira run past them to get back in the ship to head toward the Gundams and see Flay coffin as he went over and see Flay cover in white flowers. He move the flowers away to find her body and try to pick her up.

"Hey Kira what are you doing!" Miri grab Flay to pull the body back down to the coffin and move Kira away "Have you lost your mind?".

"No, Flay is still alive I have to get her out of there" Kira has clearly cracked as he try to get back to Flay but Sai and Lacus hold Kira back "Let me go".

The doctor came over to put a shot into Kira arm.

Kira eyes were slowly closing as he was not moving anymore.

"What did you give him?" Sai look at the doctor.

"Just something to make him sleep for a couple of hours. Could you two bring him to the room Flay was using before" the doctor look at Flay body to go over and help Miri put the flowers back in place.

Lacus and Sai bring Kira into the room and lay him on the bed. Lacus kiss Kira on the head "I can't believe he got this bad" she head out of room with Sai "I'll tell the others" she walked away from Sai

Sai look back in the room to sigh as he walked away.

Lacus walk into Athrun room to walk to the bed Kira had to grab the food tray.

"What happen Lacus" Cagalli looked over to her.

"Kira went crazy and doctor had to give him something to sleep.' Lacus looked at Cagalli.

"How crazy?" Athrun looked at Lacus.

"He tried getting Flay body out the coffin." Lacus look away.

"Its like once he knows the truth he really loses it. How are we going to help him?" Cagalli looked worried.

"Not sure yet. Maybe if he sees Flay go in the ground he will finally come to terms" Lacus shrug "I'll keep you guys updated" she head out the room.

Athrun look up at the ceiling "I can't believe how insane Kira is".

Cagalli move to go on top of Athrun to look down at him "Well you were somewhat the same way when you thought you killed Kira after you two destroyed your two Gundams".

Athrun look at Cagalli "I remember but never imagine that Kira was there with me in spirit".

Cagalli move her head down to kiss Athrun lips gently "Maybe you should tell him about that experience maybe he will understand in some way".

Athrun move arms around her waist to kiss her back gently "Yeah maybe".

The next morning.

Kira open his eyes slowly to look up at the ceiling.

_"You look very exhausted still Kira" Flay said as her spirit was on the other bed sitting down._

Kira move hand to his head "I am fine Flay".

_"Kira you know this can all end if you just let me move on" Flay looked at him._

"I refuse" Kira look at her "I promised you that I would protect you no matter what and I am keeping my promise".

_"I think that promise is down the drain now" Flay got off the bed as she walk over to Kira to look at him "Your friends are worried about you Kira"._

Kira look at her as he heard the doors open to look over to see Athrun.

Athrun was in a black shirt with jeans as he walked over to Kira and sit down in a chair to look at Kira "Hey crazy".

"Shut up" Kira mumble to move to have his back to Athrun "Guess Cagalli manage to get you clothes hua".

"She got you clothes too" Athrun put it on the bed "Put them on when your ready to go to the funeral".

"I am not going" Kira said annoyed.

Athrun shake his head "Whatever you say Kira" he look at Kira "Kira I might not know how you feel but you remember that battle we had when Tolle and Nicol died".

Kira had a flashback of that battle as he gripped the blanket a little "How can I forget...".

"Well when Cagalli rescue me I was so lost. I thought you really died. I truthfully missed you but I didn't hear your voice or see you like you're seeing Flay" Athrun said as he would continue to look at Kira.

"I get it already I am crazy" Kira grip the blanket more to close his eyes.

"I am not saying you are I am just telling you that you have to believe what is in front of you. You saw Flay body you even touched her body. Her body was cold and when anyone body is that cold and lifeless means your-" Athrun said before Kira interrupted.

"Don't say it" Kira move hands to his ear as he didn't want to hear it.

Athrun move to sit on Kira and grab Kira hands to pin them by Kira head to look at him "Dead Kira it means she is dead! face the facts already! You couldn't save her".

Kira eyes went wide as he look at Athrun.

_"What a harsh way to say it" Flay sat on the other bed looking at them._

Athrun look down at Kira still "I hate seeing you like this Kira. You are my best friend." he move off of Kira "I will be at the funeral tomorrow morning. She was your girlfriend so you should be there" he walk out of the room.

_Flay walk back to Kira to touch Kira face gently "Kira"._

Kira look at Flay to just have sudden tears down his cheek to move away from Flay and have his back to her now.

The doctor came into the room to hear Kira crying as he walked to the draw to grab the shot.

Kira heard the doctor as he looks at him "No leave me alone!" he sat up as he was against the wall shielding the doctor with the pillow.

"This will make you better Kira. You have to trust me" the doctor grabs the pillow to pull it away and grab Kira to put the shot in his arm to look at Kira "Rest Kira" move off the bed to have him lay on the bed now as he walk out the room.

Meanwhile.

Dearka,Yzak,Miri,Cagalli and Athrun were outside now walking around Orb.

Yzak stay behind Athrun and Dearka to look in the sky "No use of going back up there is there".

Athrun had arm around Cagalli to look at Yzak "You should take a break Yzak with me and Dearka. Live here in Orb for a while and see what happens".

"I have no choice since my Duel was destroyed tch" Yzak still annoyed about that as he look in the sky still.

Dearka look at Miri "Do you still plan to travel with the Archangel?".

"I think Archangel is going to stay hidden for now. Guess I'll go into being a photographer" Miri stay close Dearka.

Cagalli looked at Miri "You guys don't have to decide right away. Once Kira is back to normal and the peace treaty is sign we can finally relax and do whatever we please." she looked in the sky to feel the nice breeze.

Athrun look in the sky "I wonder if there are others being trained to use Gundams now for when the next war comes'.

Cagalli look at Athrun "I don't doubt it. We will be ready for whatever comes" she smiled to look in the sky again and close her eyes as she enjoy this moment right now.

A/N: Ending this chapter here. Kira has really lost it hua. Poor doctor keeps putting him to sleep lol. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and if you like give me ideas. I truthfully read all my reviews and your all awesome ^_^.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Okay in this chapter Kira finally comes to terms ^_^ yah lol. I have to redo the whole chapter 14 cause I didn't save it, so upset ;-;. I already started writing the sequel. Anyway enjoy guys.

5/8/13-re edited =)

Chapter 13

_Kira opens his eyes as he was standing on top of clouds with the blue sky surrounding them as he saw Tolle walking over to him "Tolle"._

_Tolle stop in front of Kira to smile softly "Kira"._

_"Tolle I am sorry I couldn't save you" Kira make fist._

_"I chose to save you Kira. I knew what I was getting into when I said I wanted to help you. I don't blame you" Tolle move hand to Kira shoulder._

_"I wanted to save you to kid' Mu voice was behind Kira._

_Kira had wide eyes to look in back of him to see Mu "Mu"._

_Mu smirk to put hand on Kira other shoulder to look at Kira "Hey Kid"._

_Kira had wearily eyes "I miss you two so much I really wish you were alive"._

_"We are alive in your memories Kira. As long as you don't forget us we will stay alive" Tolle smile._

_"And that's why you should do the same with me" Flay voice was heard as she walked over._

_Kira notice Mu and Tolle were gone now as he looked at Flay "Flay"._

_Flay move hands to Kira chest to look at him "I love you Kira but you need to let me move on"._

_"Move on..." Kira whisper to look down._

_Flay grip Kira shirt to have wearily eyes "Why is it so hard to treat me like Mu and Tolle?"._

_"Cause I didn't love them! Why don't you want to stay with me" Kira shouted as he made fist looking down at the ground still._

_Flay look at Kira with wearily eyes to move hands to Kira face to have him look at her "Kira I love you but I am dead. I have to move on like Mu and Tolle did." she had tears in her eyes "Your life can't be stuck on me you have to move on. Enjoy the peace"._

_Kira had tears down his cheek._

_"Kira" a voice was heard._

_Flay move her head to Kira ear "Go to my funeral, make your peace there"._

_"Kira" a voice was heard again._

_Flay smile "Wake up Kira" she pushed Kira down._

Kira slowly open his eyes to see Lacus with Haru.

"Haru Haru Haru" Haru was jumping around.

'Shh Haru" Lacus put finger on lips as she looked at Kira "Hey sleepy head. I came to get you for the funeral".

Kira sit up slowly to look at the clothes at the end of the bed. He lean forward to grab the clothes to pull them on his lap.

Lacus smiled "I'll be outside the room so you can get dress. Come out when your ready" she walk out of the room.

Kira look at the clothes to sigh softly as he got up to take a shower first to let the warm water try to relax him and then got dress in black tight pants and light blue shirt. He walk out the room slowly to see Lacus leaning against the wall with Haru in her hands.

Lacus look back at Kira "Alright let's go" she smile to start walking away and stop to see Kira walking slowly behind "Come on slow poke" she continue to walk ahead.

At the Grave site.

Everyone was there. Sai saw Nicol, Tolle and Mu tombstone next to Flay tombstone to put flowers on their graves.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka stand by Nicol grave.

Ledonir and Cagalli were watching the tomb being lowered in the grave.

Lacus and Kira made it just in time as everyone notice Kira came.

Kira stop as he was afraid to go closer.

Lacus let Kira come on his time as she went by Cagalli.

_Flay spirit was in front of him as she smiled "Come Kira don't be afraid"._

Kira notice the diggers put the dirt in the hole as he walk over slowly to stay away from everyone as he was near the grave now watching as the diggers were pretty much done putting dirt in the grave.

Miri look at Kira and then walk to Tolle grave to touch the tombstone, she felt Dearka wrap his arms around her as she looked up at him to kiss him gently.

Dearka kiss her back to look at Tolle tomb "I promise to take care of her for you Tolle" he walk with her to the crowd that was heading away from the grave site.

Kira was the only one at the grave now as he moves his hand to the tombstone "Your really dead" he whisper as he just went on his knees and rest his head on the tombstone "I don't want to say goodbye cause I will come visit your grave everyday. Your really the only person I could talk to".

_"That isn't true now Kira. You have your friends and sister to talk to now. You wont be alone" Flay smiled as she was next to Kira in spirit._

"I guess your right on that one" Kira whisper to close his eyes to just image Tolle and Mu "I really hope you guys take care of her" he open his eyes "Flay' he was too afraid to say it but he knew he had to.

_"Come on Kira say it, you will feel better" Flay smiled._

Kira had tears down his face "Flay I wont...ever let you go in my memories, I will keep you alive there... you were right...I have to move on with my life..." he gripped the stone as he couldn't see or hear flay any more as he all sudden just scream into the sky.

Athrun wanted to go to Kira but the doctor stopped him.

"Let him be. He needs to get all his feelings out" the doctor look at Athrun.

Athrun would sigh as he stood back.

A couple of hours later.

Kira manage to finally get up as he wipe his tears as he walked in front of Flay stone to look at Tolle and Mu "You all risked your lives to save me" he whisper to walk over to Nicol "I am sorry" he walk from the graves now as he went past Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli.

"Kira" Athrun grabbed Kira arm to look at him "What are your plans now since there is peace".

Kira look down "Staying here I suppose".

"And if you have to fight again" Athrun grip Kira arm a little.

Kira look at Athrun "I am not fighting anymore. That part of my life is over".

"What if your needed in the war to come" Athrun looked at Kira.

"I wont do it Athrun just drop it already" Kira pulls his arm away to head back to the Archangel.

"Wait up Kira!" Lacus would run after him.

Cagalli went beside Athrun "Don't worry about that now Athrun. Worry about now".

Athrun looked at Cagalli and kiss her cheek gently as they head back to the ship.

The robotic bird fly to Kira to land on Kira shoulder when Kira got back on the ship "Birdy".

Kira smile softly at the robotic bird and then looked up at that Gundams Buster, Justice and Freedom.

"Kira" Lacus finally caught up to him to go in front of him "Why don't you come stay with me Andrew and Murrue in the orphanage run by Reverend Malchio".

Kira look at Lacus "Alright. I just want to stay on the ship for now" he walk away from Lacus to walk the halls slowly as he was just remembering the times he had with his friends on here. He ended up stopping at Flay room as he went inside to see Sai gathering Flay stuff in a box.

Sai look at Kira "I am sorry Kira did you want to do this?".

Kira walk over to the bed to sit down "No" he look at the robotic bird and then looked at Sai "Sai where do you go from here?".

Sai continue to put flay stuff in the box as he sigh softly "I am thinking of just settling down, I don't think I can handle the war the next time it begins. I'll stay here in Orb that way I can always visit Tolle and Flay grave" he smiled to look over at Kira.

Kira smile softly "I am glad." he lay back as the robotic bird flew out the door to sigh softly to close his eyes

"So are you and Lacus going to be a thing now?" Sai sit down on the bed.

"I don't think so " Kira keep his eyes closed "I don't want to get close to someone and they end up dying".

Sai look at Kira "Well that's stupid to think like that. You have to be happy Kira." he got up to grab Flay stuff "Just rest and think about that" he walk out of the room with Flay stuff.

Kira open his eyes to look at ceiling "Do I really deserve to be happy" he sigh to move to his side and fall asleep.

A/N: Ending this chapter here ^_^. So the next chapter will be the last for sure. Thanks for all the reviews guys your super awesome! Also want to add that I had the whole chapter 14 written and somehow it got deleted from my computer so I have to do it all over ;-;.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: What if Mu La Flaga actually died at Mendel colony? What if Rau Le Creset shot Kira and brought him back to his ship and try to get Kira to work for him? How would the battle turn out than?. Caution for violence and torture.

A/N: Alright last chapter guys than you can read the sequel. There are intimate scenes but I am not going to show them guys. Also the song Lacus sings is called Emotion. Oh let me add that I am happy to finally write to chapter again but I know its different from the one I wrote and I am still upset about it ;-;. Anyways enjoy guys.

**5/8/13- officially re edited all the chapters. Please be sure to check kira 2. I am currently working on kira 3**

Chapter 14

Weeks went past as everyone basically went there separate ways after the Archangel and the other ships went into hiding.

Cagalli had gone shopping with Athrun to get him wardrobe as she look at the wardrobe in his closet "I think this should be good for now".

"You think" Athrun chuckle softly as he sit down on the bed.

Cagalli smirk as she went over to Athrun as she sat on his lap and move arms around his neck "I am happy that you moved in with me".

"Mmm I have arranged a dinner in the dining room, with candles everywhere" Athrun kissed her gently.

"Really? I can't wait" Cagalli kiss him back.

Meanwhile

Miri was taking stuff out of the boxes to put them where they belong in the new apartment she got with Dearka.

Dearka came out of the kitchen to give Miri water "I just heard from Yzak, he is settling in his apartment couple blocks from us".

Miri took the water as she sip it slowly "Cool" she looked at Dearka "I know you miss being Zaft soldier but it will be good if you're a engineer or something".

Dearka sit on the couch "Yeah I guess." he grab Miri to pull her on his lap "What about you. Find any jobs with photography".

"I got call from the paper. So I got interview tomorrow" Miri kiss Dearka lips gently.

Dearka kiss her back "I love you".

Miri blush lightly "And I love you" she move hands to his face to kiss him deeply.

Dearka try to put the water bottle down but just ended up falling as he move arms around Miri to slide his hands slowly up her shirt.

Meanwhile

In the orphanage mansion Murrue was on the balcony watching out toward the ocean as she saw Kira and Lacus walking on the sand.

"Coffee?" Andrew give Murrue a cup "I think I got it just right".

Murrue take the cup to sip it "Hmm pretty good" looks at Andrew "So you think Lacus and Kira get together".

"Not likely. Kira still has feelings for Flay" Andrew sip the coffee.

Kira walk with Lacus in the sand feeling the nice wind as they were pretty silent.

Lacus decided to break the silence "Kira I know it's not possible to be with you. But when you did kiss me before did you believe that we were a couple?".

Kira look at the sand "I did actually...Flay wasn't even on my mind at the time..".

"But now Flay has broken your heart and you think it wont be repaired by anyone else?" Lacus blink.

"Well somewhat about that. But I also feel if I date anyone else I wont be able to protect them" Kira look at her "I am sorry Lacus". he walk toward the mansion.

Lacus look out toward the ocean to feel the wind push her hair back as she start to sing.

_Your shadow reflects a smile Hiding your teardrops_

_Knowing the hope of the earth and the proof of water_

_And the loneliness of the things you couldn't say_

As she sung it the scene goes to Athrun and Cagalli having dinner.

_If you start running, the future is a door_

_That will open and answer you._

Athrun got up and go on one knee to show Cagalli the ring. Cagalli look at the ring as she nodded as she all sudden tackles Athrun to the floor as they kiss.

_Emotion - surely this sky is the shape of my dream_

_This pounding heartbeat echoes_

_Emotion - I want to softly pile up your dreams_

_And, quietly closing my eyes, embrace them_

The scene than went to Miri and Dearka sleeping on the couch naked under the blanket. And then Yzak eating by himself in the apartment with the tv on.

_My small secrets dissolve in the rhythm_

_This true melody is dedicated to you_

_In the quiet night, the figure reflected in the mirror_

_Is so much like you that it makes me sad_

The scene goes to Sai who was in a classroom as he headed back to school.

_In the past I can't turn back to_

_There's only a lonely trembling feeling_

The scene goes to a girl who wasn't far from the graveyard as she looked at Kira going in. The girl had a big white hat, black skirt and pink tank top as she smile softly.

_Emotion - it'll surely protect you, so bet on the present_

_It's something you can do because of both light and shadows_

The scene goes to Kira looking at Flay grave. Than the scene goes back to Lacus.

_Relation - I want to tell these feelings more_

_With only honestly-born words_

_Reflection - I want the truth that appeared there_

_To shine on unchangingly_

_Emotion - surely this sky is the shape of my dream_

_This pounding heartbeat echoes_

_Emotion - I want to softly pile up your dreams_

_And, quietly closing my eyes, embrace them._

Lacus close her eyes to smile softly as she walk back to the mansion.

A couple of weeks later

Everyone was at Athrun and Cagalli wedding that was outside. Lacus being Cagalli maid of honor. Kira, Dearka and Yzak being Athrun best man. The robotic bird flying above.

"I do" Athrun and Cagalli both said.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest would say.

Athrun and Cagalli kiss and then run off inside the mansion to the party.

The robotic bird landed on Kira as Kira head into the party as he goes to Athrun and Cagalli "Congrats guys".

"Thanks bro" Cagalli hug Kira she than saw Lacus "Ahh Lacus catch the flowers" she throws it.

Lacus caught it as she giggle as Cagalli giggle to go over to her.

Athrun look at Kira "So I heard from Murrue that your going to the graveyard everyday".

"Yeah." Kira looked at Athrun "Today isn't about me Athrun. It's about you where you going on your honeymoon?".

Athrun smirk "I am not telling its a secret from everyone".

Kira chuckle softly to shake his head.

"Athrun its time to cut the cake" Cagalli pull Athrun away.

Kira make his way out of the party to head to the graveyard as he went to Flay grave "Athrun and Cagalli got married today. I wonder who will be next" he smiled to feel the nice wind in his hair.

The girl with the big hat was in the same spot as she put the communicator to her lips 'He is still so very clueless".

"Good" the man with black hair was shown sitting in the chair smirking.

A/N: Ending the story here. Stay tune for the sequel. You will find out who the girl in the big hat is and the guy with the black hair. it will get crazy ^_^. Reviews please


End file.
